Uprising
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Nisha is necromancer who finds herself sucked into the movie. Before she even thinks about it she brings back the boys from the dead only to get more than she can handle, how long can she handle the temptation?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Lost boys. But like many of us, I wouldn't mind kidnapping them for a night… or forever.

Enjoy my first story.

Nisha eyes darted up from her drawing tables at the white table light hanging by zip ties start to blink on and off. Sighing knowing what was about to cruse past her small four story apartment she tried to get one last line down in her drawing before her whole place rumbled. Setting her pencil down she cracked her fingers before she stuck one in both ears as the loud blast of the train blew only ten feet away from her window. The table now shaking back and forth as her chair that sat on four wheels started to move with the sudden shaking of the building. Nisha just sat there waiting for the long train to pass before she could finish her drawing for boss. Out of the corner of her eyes Nisha caught eye of her favorite poster rocking back and forth. As it swung off the hook cat like reflexes took over as a foot shot out to stop the glass frame from hitting the ground. Forgetting she was on wheels she shot backwards towards the other side of the small dinning room as she spun fingers still in her ears. Looking over her shoulder quickly she saw that she did indeed save the picture in time before it could have shattered to the ground.

Sighing at last ,the ten minute long train passed she pushed herself the six feet back over to her table and started to finish her drawing.

"That was a longer than usual." She said stretching in her chair before she went to finish. After a few hours of being her usual perfectionist self, finishing the final like of the drawing and she turned off all the lights to get her four hours of shut eye before being at work at ten. Placing her poster back up on the wall as she found the hook that came lose she retied it stepping back to look at her Lost boy poster smiling at the four of them. As she lay in bed she hit her computer as a playlist started. The 69 eyes and Lost Boys sound track started up as she fell into a deep sleep.

A phone call soon stopped her hearty dreaming of half naked men and chocolate covered strawberries as she moved hand searching her night stand next to her bed.

"Hello?" Came a groan from under her pillow as Nisha got a very angry reply as held the phone away from her ear.

"Where the fuck are you?" Someone yelled on the other end. Looking at her phone to see what time it was she saw it was only nine in the morning, she had at lest an more hour of sleep till work.

"Bed, cuddling my pillow. Why?" she asked. That didn't seem to be the answer the caller wanted.

"Get your lazy white ass out of that thing you call a bed and get your ass to the shop!"

"Richie, I don't work till ten." She said rubbing her face.

"No your not, your supposed to open up today." Richie, her over protected jumping to conclusion of a boss snapped at her.

"Look at the schedule." Nisha said as she rolled over in bed to sit up at the edge stretching as she heard Richie going off on her about being the worst employee he's ever had.

"I'm look at the sheet right now says you're supposed to work at 11 and it's nine…" there was a sudden pause as he'd voice dimmed away.

"AMY!" Richie yelled on the phone as Nisha held it away once more with a coy smile on her face.

"Well, now that we got that all cleared up I'll be seeing you at 12 than!" she laughed. Richie wasn't so happy as he reread through the schedule.

"Damnit it was Amy who had to open!" he cursed. "And you get your ass in here at 11." That got a huff from Nisha.

"You remember the rules." She laughed. "You blamed be for something I didn't do right." Richie went to complain as she cut him off.

"You made a deal!" she said. "I right, you wrong, go suck on your mama's tit!" she said as she hung up on him. Growling she fell back against her bed as she curled up into a ball. Smiling as she just earned her self two more hours of sleep.

The hours passed by quickly as Nisha was standing in front of a mirror fixing her long black locks that feel well past her hips. She smiled as she took a step back looking at her butt glad she was now back in her size 4 pants. Skinny jeans and knee high leather boots were what she wore almost everyday. Smiling at the new shirt she had just made into a halter top she adjusted it as she looked once more at herself in the mirror. Her arms no longer had the flesh color as it was covered in pictures from everything that meant so much to her in life.

Grabbing an apple from the counter in her so called kitchen she snagged her drawing paper and purse as she took off out the door and down the stairs to hurry to work. Living on the second floor to this building sucked more than anything in the world. She had druggies living above her as there was a cop raid almost every other weekend. And below her was some crazy teens who were drunk one night and shot holes through her floor one night. After laying almost everyone of them to the pavement that night and taking on their gang. She earned her keep as she kicked all their asses in four inch heels after that and one guy almost losing his dick when she stabbed him with her heels. They gladly left her alone. But the parties didn't stop. Pulling out her keys she was happy to come up to her beautiful 1967 mustang that was a dark cherry black that gleamed like a beast in the Los Angles sunlight. Unlocking the door and reaching under her seat she flicked a switch that connected some wires that helped start her engine. Turning her keys her baby came to life in a large rumble that made the crowed walking near her jump back in shock.

She waited until she had a opening as she shot out into moving traffic to get to work. The tattoo shop was buzzing as she stood outside the building drinking a coffee and smoking a last cig. Staring down at her phone watching the time she flicked her cig and held out her hand watching the clock turn 11:59.

"Oh a minute early!?" she said standing at the entry holding her hand ups as the people working on tattoos looked back over at her. Richie looked up from his work staring at her from over his glasses as he just ignored her going back to inflicting pain on the person under his needles.

"Well I love you all to." Nisha sated as she walked back past the four other tattoo artist. Drew, one of the oldest tattoo artist them sent her a smile as one of his gold tooth glimmered at her.

"Nisha you know we all love you," There was a hidden meaning under his tone as she sent him the bird.

"No in this lifetime bucko, or any other." She said knowing full well what was going through his mind. He sent her a pout as she settled herself behind the desk to only look at a mess of papers.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked picking up shredded papers and looked back to Richie who didn't look up as he spoke to her.

"Amy." Was all that came from the four tattoo artist as she made an 'Oh' with her lips. Looking back to see that almost every paper and picture on the large desk was shredded.

"She gonna be busy fixing this up." Nisha stated as she threw her purse under the desk.

"You mean your gonna be busy with that shit." Richie called up Turning back black hair flying over her shoulder Nisha glared at the middle aged man.

"Um, why do I have to clean up the mess the she made?" she crossed her arms as she leaned back in the chair.

"Because as of now you the new manager of my shop." Richie said. For only being in his forties it seemed that he been through it all. And he was the only one that could kick Nisha ass. As she went to complain about what happened Richie sent her a look of "don't open that subject up again." Raising up her hand in defeat as she flipped around to look at the white mountain of mess as she began to pick up papers and the tape and started to figure out which of the papers belonged to each other. The day seemed to flow on as she finished all the papers by two and was running around the shop helping the guys.

Watching them tattoo and was sketching out another picture of her favorite movie.

"You ever draw something besides those four guys?" Mason asked as he came to the front desk for something.

"Hey, don't you Diss on my boys." She said slapping him with her sketch pad across his arm. He smiled down at her as she busted up laughing at the sight of his missing front tooth. The man took a swing at her with his clipboard as she dodged it thinking of how he lost in a poker game and the guy had lunged over the table at him. In a playful banter with Mason as he waited for his next appointment to come in someone called her name.

"Nisha?" Richie called out to her. Getting up she followed him to the back office where he shut the door tight locking it so no one would enter. Sitting down behind his small desk as it was covered with paper and drawing he shuffled around until he found what he was looking for.

"You Aunt stopped by this morning." He said as Nisha let up a groan. "Oh hush you didn't have to deal with that ice bitch." Richie sapped at her. Nisha said no more as she waited for him to finish whatever he was going to say to her. Wondering what her aunt dropped off to her she started to doodle on her own paper lost in a though of what she was going do tonight when Richie answered that question for her.

"You need to go practice." Now that was another thing to make Nisha groan even louder as she watched him give her his 'watch it' look.

"Fine," she said playing with her hair thinking of the last time she went and "Practice" as they called it. She wasn't the best at what she did really she was the worst compared to her mother and brother.

Raising the dead didn't seem to run in her veins.

Watching Richie scribble down something on a paper he handed it her. She looked at him funny before taking the paper from him.

"Your aunt said to meet her at this destination; you will be practicing with her tonight." Richie turned to his computer completely forgetting about the girl sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Why? She hasn't really cared about me for the last seven years since Mom died and my brother walked out on me to join her little band." Nisha asked as she got no answer from her boss. Richie may seem like a hard head but really he was a good guy. When her mother died when she was eleven he took her in and began to show her the way of a necromancer. He became the father she never had and raised her like his own. All punishment came ten times harder too.

In raising the dead you had to be a stronger than the creature that you were trying to rise.

Later on that night and after a two hour drive to the middle of nowhere Nisha found herself stopping before a graveyard. The town she was in has been empty for the last fifty years as she caught sight of her Aunt standing next to the gate.

She waved to her as she flicked a cigarette towards the street. Getting out Nisha grabbed her bag of toys as she walked towards Susan Clare. One of the most heartless Necromancer Nisha had ever met.

"Hey," Nisha said as Susan only nodded towards her. The woman was well over Six feet tall as her red hair flowed over one of her shoulders.

"You're late." Was all she said as Nisha followed her into the graveyard.

"Well it kinda easy to get lost in the middle of fucking nowhere." Nisha snapped at her Aunt who glared back at her. "Plus Richie made me work late."

"Damn that pig I told him to let you off early." Susan said as she stopped to light another Cig. Nisha only stopped there watching as Susan took a deep drag before taking the cig out to blow the smoke in her direction.

"Well?" she said waving her hand over the whole landscape. Sighing knowing what she had to do she threw her heavy bag over her shoulder as she wondered deep into the graveyard with Susan following her in tow. As she walked past old graves that Nisha was surprised to still have tombstones writing long since gone.

A yank to her inner soul as she stopped before a grave she looked back at Susan who only turned sending off a whistle as two large well toned men came up to her. She touched one of their faces as she gave him a very seductive smile. He only smiled back to her as he held up a shovel as the other man mirrored him.

"That one." Nisha pointed at the grave as the men began to dig within an hour the hole was drug about five feet deep taking out her tools she made a large salt circle around the grave.. One of the men sat a chicken next to Nisha while she pulled out a clean knife.

Grabbing the chicken standing before the grave looking up the sky as the moon was reaching it highest point. She waited until she knew she had a hold of the spirit that was walking lost in the graveyard. Slicing the chicken head off she watched the blood flood out of the head into the small bowl as she dipped her finger into the cooling blood. Writing on the inner side of the circle at the base of the grave the marking of a necromancer she watched the symbol seep into the ground as she felt the movement of the body under the small wooden door. Grasping onto the soul that realized that its body was now moving she forced all her power out around her forcing the soul to return into the body below her. The world around her fell silent at she began to speak ancient words of the necromancer.

"Hear my call soul trapped between the worlds of haven. Return. I command you return to your body. Feel the power of a necromancer who now commands you." She spook quickly in French as the worlds power seemed be growing and projecting towards Nisha and her now newly rising body. The sound of wood breaking and a light gasp for air from within the dark hole as four pares of ears listened closely. Soon a half of a head came from the darkness as a arm missing its hand pushed against the dirt to bring himself out of the ground.

The decaying corpse made sounds like it was trying to breathe not knowing its lungs have long been gone.

"Come." Nisha said as the half of head turn to her. No eyes looked back at her as the corpse crawled towards her reaching the salt circle coming to a stop knowing full well it couldn't past it.

"What is you name?" Nisha asked as the jaw moved making a rattling grinding sound. No words or sound came out but the name flowed over her mind.

"Rusty McClain," she said as the corpse only rolled its head. Not knowing of what was going on, why he was there and to even know that he was dead. "Return." She said as the corpse turned crawling back towards the hole as one of this rips fell out. The sound of a sudden "thunk" told Nisha that the corpse was now within his coffin once more.

"As your soul master I release you from your body and open the door for you to enter your own Haven." She could feel the soul release from the body and rise up above her towards the night sky a light thankyou seemed to play against the wind as the soul entered into heaven. Clapping took up behind her as she looked back to Susan Cig in her lips smiling at Nisha.

"Well done," she smiled. "I remembered when your mother was at this stage." Nisha smiled as she turned to back up her stuff she dropped her knife reaching out to grab it without thinking as she cut her finger.

"Ouch." She said as she placed her finger into her mouth to stop the bleeding as the knife dropped to the ground. Not noticing the half a drop of blood that dripped from it. It wasn't until the ground started to shake as Nisha realized what was happening the smell of rotting decay as the ground started to move and mindless corpse started to rise from there graves.

Before she could react Susan was suddenly standing before her cutting her own hand as the blood hit the ground as the corpse stooped midway from fully being out of the ground.

"RETURN TO YOU GRAVES NOW!" Susan voice yelled over the whole graveyard as the corpse began their heavy retreat into the ground once more.

"Remember to always close off the door before you do anything else!" Susan said turning to beginner behind her.

"I was!" Nisha said kicking the salt circle breaking and shutting the door between her world and others.

"Necromancer blood had power in them far beyond reason and can raise any corpse back with a soul or not!" Susan barked at her as one of her men came over to wrap up her hand.

"Well sorry for not being my prefect fucking mother!" Nisha yelled stomping away from the woman after she finished packing her stuff. The power of the raise seemed to take more energy away from her. In order for the body rise they take the strength of the host blood. A chicken is weak but strong enough to help raise it. A necromancer blood is like all the drugs in the world times a million and she could have raised every corpse from here to LA if she didn't close the door in time.

She sat in her car body hurting from the moment she tried to raise the dead. Her body seemed to be shutting down as she tired very hard to keep her eyes open. Deciding to stop to take a short nap before she took her two hour drive back into LA. Pulling the car over she turned off the engine as she leaned her seat back to take a few minutes of rest. Eyes fluttering shut as she began to dream about another world completely. Smiling at the laughter that was flowing through her dreams and smiles that were only meant for her. She felt the sense of being needed by them as she began to open herself up more to the voices that were calling to her.

The sudden sound of a train coming closer made her groan as she rolled over to plug her ears with her hands hoping that this train would go by quickly so she could get back to dreaming of these lovely boys that someone made up long time ago. Felling the not so conferrable of her bed she tried to get comfy as something kicked in her mind. She wasn't in her bed. She was still in her car, parked in the middle of no where. She felt herself turn over as the sound of the train blasted again her eyes going wide as the bright white light was coming faster than she could have realized. Body frozen in fear she shut her eyes feeling the dizziness take over once more not knowing if she ever felt the train hit her.

The sound of metal scrapping against metal flowed past her ears as she just laid there hoping that death would come as quickly as her mothers. She could feel nothing as she just relaxed in her seat wondering if this was her heaven where she felt no pain. To her surprise she took a deep intake of breath as she felt her body shoot upright able to move so quickly. Looking around she stared out around her, flashing red lights and the dinking sound of the warning for the train that was coming still going on. she gasped for air as the heavy lump in her chest and numbness of what could have just happened passed through her minds. Gasping like a fish out of water she leaned her head against the steering wheel as she began to feel the numbness subside.

After about twenty minutes she started her car as it rumbled to life. She looked up again getting ready to take off into the dark night when she noticed something that wasn't there before. Lights, buildings. And people. She was sitting in a parking lot that was full of people.

Where did the train tracks go? And the lights? She wondered as she opened her door as the loud noise of the crowds hit her. She stood there shocked for a moment wondering if the was on some sort of acid trip or something.

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked out loud as Nisha found herself before what looked like an amusement park. Crowds of people flocked in and out as she saw they all looked like freaks on Halloween who took loads of steroids. Getting back into her car switching the switch as she always didn't she slam the door staring at the large amusement park that was well over a few miles long. Walking through the crowed parking lot where people were sitting on the hoods of there car, something like a boom box that looked older than dinosaurs blasting out AC/DC.

"Weird." She said as she shoved her way past people getting onto what a signed called "The Boardwalk."

"Where the hell have I heard that before?" she asked herself once more as she could feel the people around her watching her. Looking around the large building that was before the entrance of the Boardwalk men who stood next to wall as people walked up to them handing money only to get something in return.

"Smooth." She said walking on trying not to cause too much attention to herself that's all she needed was someone to see that she was new and start shit with her.

She didn't seem to stop as she passed shops and little stands that had everything from t-shirts to jewelry to bongs. Nisha started to get pissed as she wondered around some more knowing that she as been here before or seen it someplace. Wondering down the sidewalk the smell of food caught her nose as she got closer to where a hotdog stand was.

"Ill take one with everything on it." she said as the man made her something that she hasn't had in year since she went to Six Flags. Paying him as she walked away devouring the dog before it even had a chance in the world. This place seemed to calm out after a while as she saw most of the freaks were all punks with their high colorful hair and shaved heads. Many of them wore clothes that were way too out of date even if they were coming back some of the shit she was seeing made her want to rip out her scissors and thread and attack them. Scratching her tattooed cover arms she began to feel a sense of uneasiness like back in the graveyard she could feel the presence of death around her.

Near here.

Hunger.

She felt it, like a heavy impact to the chest she felt the need to eat once more. Or maybe it was the hotdog from the stand that was getting to her. Nisha knew she shouldn't have eaten anything here, this place was so weird that it had to be a secret toxic waste sight or something. She finally found a bathroom as she walked into it. almost throwing up with the smell that flowed out of it. Decided that it would be better if she found another one she ran back outside. The sound of music sang out to her as she followed it to the middle of the boardwalk. Barrels of fires were everywhere as a large sign above the stage said LIVE in big bold words.

No duh it was live you freaks, she thought as the sight of the man singing on the stage made her break out in laughter. He wore nothing but leather jeans while his muscles seemed to be way to big for him. She couldn't tell if it was a layer of sweat on him or just grease. He played into the saxophone like his life depended on it.

"What the fuck is this place?" she asked as she felt the heavy pressure of deja-vu. Nisha stood there watching the crowd as something seem to click. She has been here before no see it before. Over a thousand times, she lived off this place in her mind for years. Eyes going wide as she started to shake her head she grabbed the nearest guy next to her.

"HEY!?" she yelled out over the music. The startled guy jumped at her as she asked him. "What is this town called?"

He gave her a look as if she was stupid or too fucked up on something. "Santa Carla."

Her world seemed to spin out of control as she shoved away from him.

No. this wasn't right. She couldn't be here. This was a fake world that some movie writer made up over 20 years ago. It was a movie. None of these people were here.

Shoving past the people she made her way to the edge of the boardwalk as she caught sight of a beach. Bonfires lining up the coast like little fire flies. Breathing in she felt the need to slap herself thinking that she might be in a coma and was dreaming this whole place out. Yes, she was laying in a hospital bed someplace while someone was playing the movie and she was dreaming of it. It had to be.

Leaning up against the wooden railing she rested her head as she began to think of a why to reach out and tell the people to turn it off. Dreaming this place would be her nightmare and this time it felt so real. No wonder all the people here were dressed like they were. She was stuck in fucking 1987 when rock and roll tight leather pants and hair like crazy animals were still big.

Oh and the mullets. She hated the mullets. Turning back to the crowd of people listening to the guy sings she began to think. What if this was her own little twisted heaven.

Nisha couldn't count how many times she wished she could have been living in this time. Seeing the boys she dreamed about ever night. Hey, everyone has an obsession with something. Watching the crowd with keen eyes she started to think. What if she was in the movie and she was here the nights the boys still walked? No. I couldn't happen. She was thinking crazy.

As she gave herself a quick laugh something stuck her body as she fell to her knees holding onto the railing. The pain flowing through her mind as she could feel her mouth going dry. She was hungry. No. Something else was hungry. The taste of pennies seemed to be flowing over her tongue as she lifted up her finger to her mouth to see blood glossing over the tips. Opening up her purse she pulled out her small mirror as she looked over her mouth seeing that nothing was there. No blood looking down at her hands again she saw nothing there. That seemed to freak her out more than she wanted it too. Getting up to her feet again she wondered back towards the crowd as someone shoved past her.

"Hurry." The lady called out to a small child as she watched the girl take the kids hand as they weaved in and out of the crowd. Shock filled her even more as she watched one of the characters of the movie climb higher to watch the band playing. Staring at her she watched Laddie and Star dance along to the song.

"If you're here, so is…" Nisha stated as she followed Star sudden glace seeing the main character out of the movie looking at her like she was a god on a golden thrown. As the song ended just like in the movie Star and Laddie took off into the crowd again as Michael followed close behind. Nisha took no chances as she took off after them herself. Wondering down the boardwalk she kept a good distance between herself and the group in front of her. Michael stopped to say something to Sam as he took off in his own direction.

On cue there too. Nisha thought again. She knew the movie like the back of her hand. She walked past the comic book store seeing Alan and Edgar Frog gang up on Sam. Hurrying past them she caught sight of Michael again as he was following closer to Star.

Then she saw them. All four on their bikes starting from oldest to youngest outside of the boardwalk waiting for Star and Laddie. David helped Star get on his bike as Michael watched on. That made two of them. She felt her breathe catch in her throat as she watched Paul climb onto his bike after sending Marko a playful shove. Laddie climbed onto the back of Dwayne bike as David and Star looked back at Michael.

The pain flowed back into her as she moved around the corner of the building feeling the need to eat but I wasn't for food. Licking her lips she tasted the copper and it felt so heavy in her mouth. Grabbing her mirror she looked at herself seeing that her mouth and chin were now covered in blood. The sound of motorcycles speeding away caught her attention as she held her arm over her mouth watching them disappear into the night.

To go feed. As soon as they were gone the thought of the hunger and the metallic taste was soon gone but not forgotten. She looked at herself seeing the illusion of blood gone once again. Walking towards her car she hit a button on her key chain the door unlocked. The sound scared a few of the people hanging around it not understanding the sound and flick of lights. Stepping past them as one of the men looked at her with keen interest she opened her door switching the switch in its hiding spot as she turned the key starting up her black beast. Peeling out of the parking lot she had to get as far away from the place as she could.

After a few hours of driving around and finding herself parking in front of a small hotel she paid for a room. When she went through her back seat she found everything she had taken from her boyfriends, sorry Ex boyfriends house she found all the shirts she snagged and his computer along with her. Taking them into her room she wanted to see if any of this was a prank someone was pulling on her. Sitting on the uncomfy bed she tapped in her password as the computer logged on.

"Okay good." She said as she went to open up the internet. The window popped up saying there was no connection. Moving around the room a little bit she waited to see if she could get a signal.

"You would think in my own heaven it would at lest have some sort of internet." She said sadly as she turned on her music and just laid in the bed thinking of what the hell she was going to do now.

Hacking into her boyfriend's computer she was able to pull up the 2 TB worth of songs and movies and what not. Hitting play on her computer she watched the movie rewatching the moment Star and Michael met. She watched with hawk eyes seeing if she could see herself. Nothing seemed to show up as she growled to herself wondering what the fuck was really going on. Nisha set the Laptops down as she wondered over to the window opening up the blinds to see the Boardwalk so clearly. The light started to shut off as the world blacked out. Moments later she was on the ground pushing herself up from the shagged carpet floor. Her black hair was flowing all around her as she tired to figure out what happened.

Something was flowing down her throat as it was hot and thick. Licking her lips she felt the warmth trickle downwards making her whole body smash at the feeling. Pleasure seemed to flow over all her senses. Looking down she saw the floor where she was laying covered in blood. Not like a little stain picking up her hand that was in it she watched where her hand print was filled up with blood. The carpet was bleeding it seemed as she jumped up away from the spot tripping over a chair as she packed away falling over onto the bed. Getting her balance back together she shot up from the bed to look at the floor. Nothing was there. No stain no blood nothing!

She was beginning to get sick of this game her mind seemed to be playing on her. Decided it would be best to take a shower and juts get some sleep she was disappointed to find that this motel didn't have a shower. Only a tub for baths. Taking up the second offer she laid in it as the heat soared though her cold body as she thought about what she was going to do. The movie was still playing as she looked out the door to where the Laptop was facing her watching David handing Michael the wine bottle of blood.

An idea clicked into her mind. If she was really in the movie, than does that mean she could save the Lost Boys? God only know that she would do anything to have the Lost Boys live on without dying like the director wanted. As she watched the movie from her hot bath a small plan flowed into her mind.

"Fuck it," she said getting up at the end of the movie. "I'm a fucking necromancer. Raising the bloody dead is what I do. I haven't been doing it for the last ten fucking years for nothing." She ringed out her hair as she looked back that movie that ended. What if she could do it? a plan that formed in her head seemed crazy. Involved stocking four very dangerous vampires and she would be attempting something that she hasn't done before. Hell in her world vampires were like a scarce shadow that only been encountered rarely over the whole time of human existence.

"Than it's settled," she said to herself as she shut the blinds from the sun that was flowing through the window.

"I'm going to bring the boys back from the dead."


	2. Blood Bonding

Uprising: Blood bonding.

* * *

Taking a deep drag of her cig she was leaning up against a wall on the boardwalk watching four very happy vampires sitting on their bikes. They have been there for almost twenty minutes watching the crowds move around them. Something almost animal in the way they watched people walk by picking out there next pray.

She had been on the boy tails all night long trying to keep taps on where they went but it was harder than it looked. David always had a watchful eye out for something as he waited for Star to bait in Michael. Now Nisha had lost them again. Following them into the crowd she soon lost them within the crazy mix as she growled out some harsh words.

"Why is my night turning out to be so shitty?." She asked out loud tying to light a match as it was failing. She had bought her some new smokes and these things were like paper tar. The worse cig she had every tasted in her life.

"Thank god I was born in a time with filters." She said as she tired to light her match one more time. Finally getting a cigarette going she took a deep drag watching the world around her move fast. People running around to get to there rides or to catch up with other people. Looking down at her phone that had only one use now and that was for the time. She begun to think it was almost time where the boys and Michael would meet up. Looking over at the stairs from the movie she took a drag of her cigarette staring down at Michael bike. She didn't actually know the real time. Figured it was between nine and eleven, so if she had to wait for a few hours to make sure she knew where the boys were driving out to. The south was the only things she could think of as she looked around the clearing some more.

Two kids came busting past her as one ran into her knocking her cigarette out of her hand as it flew over the side of the railing.

"Aww shit." She said as she yelled at the boys about ripping their premature balls off.

"What's with this place hating me smoking," she growled as she pulled out another one. Nisha couldn't remember the time she smoked so much, was she just nervous beyond hell for what she was getting ready to do? She had to follow the boys to their cave so the day Marko is staked she can get to him the fastest before she went to snag the bodies from the Emerson's house. But until that night she had to keep a low profile and not get noticed by the boys that would fuck up her planning so bad.

Taking a match she tried to strike it as it blown out by the wind before she could get it to light the cigarette. Growling out another curse she went to light another one kind of wishing she had a lighter. The sound of a match being stuck made Nisha look up as she came face to face with hand covering up the match as she didn't think twice leaning up into it take some deep drags.

Leaning back she blew out the smoke as she watched the hand than lift up the still lit match to his own cigarette. Take a few drags himself he flicked the match off someplace as he looked back down to her.

"I haven't seen someone use a match to light their cigs in a long time." his said watching her closely with haunting blue eyes.

"I know shame huh?" Nisha said back sending him a smile. She let out a cough as she looked at the death stick. "What that fuck do they put in these things back in the day?" she asked out loud as that got a deep chuckle from the man next to her.

"I guess the rumor about rat poisoning was true." Nisha said.

"I'll believe that when I'm dead." The cool voice said flowing out of his lips as he took drag walking away from her.

'You already are." Nisha thought as David walked back to his bike where Marko, Paul and Dwayne sat there watching her. She felt a smile flow over her lips as she blew Paul a kiss getting a half cocky smile in return. Her eyes flowed past them to where Michael and Star were walking out of. Smiling to herself as she glanced over to where David sat still smoking his cigarette.

And action.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Michael asked Star as she agreed to get on the bike. The boys pulled up as Nisha felt a smile growing wider. This was way better in person she was getting all giggling inside as David pressured Star to get onto his bike.

"I cant beat your bike." Michael said as Nisha spoke along with David.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. Just try and keep up.." Nisha about screamed out loud like a fifteen year old at a Jonas Brother concert. Watching them all take off like bats out of hell down the stairs and over the beach. Watching them disappear into the night time only there tail light glowing behind them Nisha watched them go finishing up her cig before flicking it out onto the sand. Walking to the bike she had bummed off a drunk guy earlier that night she started it taking off over the sand as well following the trail the boys had left. She just cursed along the dirt trail remembering it from the movie as she got closer to the edge of the cliff. Once there she trailed her bike along the coast until she came across five empty bikes and signs warning people to stay out. Driving on like she didn't see it she looked over her shoulder to glance back before she turn slamming on the breaks to a figure standing before her with a box in his hand.

"A little far away from the Boardwalk aren't ya?" He called out to her.

"Naw," she said leaning on the bike smiling at the man before her. "Just enjoying the ocean air, what about you? Carrying a box of Chinese food out in the middle of no where?' she called to Marko as he just looked down at his box before he glanced back at her.

"Party in a cave wanna join? It's pretty cool." He said.

Giggling she knew it would ruin the whole plan if she went down there. Shaking her head she started up her bike again as she pulled up next to him.

"Don't be late for the party." She called out to him as she drove off into the fog back towards the Boardwalk. Reaching back at where her beast was parked she hit the unlock button as she opened it. Getting in she started up the car taking off into the night of Santa Carla.

Only two more night.

* * *

Nisha as getting sick of the waiting game. She was like a child with ADD and sniffing crack as she walked around her motel room looking at her clock as she was waiting for the sun to set. Tonight was the night. She needed to be near the cave when the boys left and get in there as soon as she could to get Marko all set up. There would have been a few hours left after sun set to get him ready and to get to the boys. She had to get them all back in the cave before the sunrise tomorrow or her window of chance would have flown out of the window.

Rereading her Necromancer Book of the Dead her mother gave her a month before she died that has been passed down for centuries. Staring at the pages she read to the back trying to find some sort of clue on how to bring the boys back. Chicken, cows or fucking donkey blood she didn't care she just needed to know. After read the Necromancer Book of Dead over and over unsatisfied when she couldn't find the answer she was looking for. She began to think back on what she would have to do tonight when she brought the boys back. She needed strong blood, something that would be able to heal them and make them as good as their old selves.

Itching at her tattooed covered arm she looked down seeing her vampire chick who as eating the heart of a witch staring back at her. Witch blood would be good. Yet they died off hundred of years ago, the closet thing to witch blood, no stronger that witch blood was necromancer. Every flag in her mind screamed at her to fuck herself. If she used her blood that might send the boys in a crazy blood lust and kill her right after she brought them back and they would all died in the end. That didn't seem like a good idea.

"Unless I blend it." She thought. If she took only a drop of her blood just enough that it would awaken the boys. Only a drop. Taking out one of her glass tube from her bag she slowly cut her finger as the blood started to drip out into the glass. Once done she wrapped her finger up loading her gear into her car pealing out onto the road her Lost boy sound track blasting around her with the windows down. Once she reached where the cave entrance was she shut off her lights and car locking the door leaning back to watch the sun set. Closing her eyes she relaxed waiting to feel the boys leave. The awakening of the undead under her made her jump as she felt the anger and power flow off them.

Watching the dimming sky's she saw three dark figures take off into the nighttime as she waited a few moment before grabbing her bag slamming her car door running down the steep steps to the opening. Once inside she found her way around in the dark until she found a barrel. Lighting a match she dropped it into the barrel as the flames burst up as she moved to the next barrel.

Stopping to get a good look at the cave she couldn't help herself as she let up a giggle doing a dance in her place. After her little episode was over she got back do to business as she picked up her bag setting it on the fountain. Looking around the crave she caught sight of the bed where Star slept and the smaller bed that belonged to Laddie. Crawling up the caves side she found where the boys must have been sleeping as she started to crawl up into it small flash light in her mouth giving her the only light in this dark cave. Once crawling through twenty or more feet of dirt and cobwebs she came to a large opening. Jumping down she dusted off her jeans flashing the light around the bottom of the cave as she caught sight of Marko figure laying up against the side of the wall the stake still deep in his chest.

Grabbing him quickly she started to pull him towards the opening.

"Jesus your as small as me but you way a ton!" she said to Marko as she pulled him up into the hole. Nisha was happy that she had gotten used to the smell of rotting flesh because this place stunk to high heaven. Edgar wasn't kidding in the movie.

After almost a half an hour of dragging the man to the outer cave she was covered in sweat and dirt as she pulled him down on the other side of the fountain. Leaning down she looked over this body as she gripped the stake pulling it out of his chest as the green shit around it dripped off. Throwing the stake over her shoulder forgetting about it she moved his body around to have his head facing west where the sun setting. Picking up his arms she placed them over his chest in a X. Taking out a jar of white paint she had mix earlier with salt she took a brush out as she painted a large white circle around him. Making it large enough that she could fit three more bodies in it. Once that was done she heard the flutter of something as she looked up seeing a dove flying across the cave as Nisha jumped up blade in her hand. Watching the dove land Nisha let the blade fly across the cave sticking its kill as the bird fell to the ground. Running to pick I up she quickly cut it open taking some blood on her finger as she leaned over Marko fallen body. Painting a symbol on his forehead with the blood.

"Body of the undead, take your fill, body of the undead. Heal!" she spoke softly as she opened his mouth to drop some of the birds blood into his mouth. Looking down at him she waited to get some sort of sign that he was till there. Than like a small fly fluttering inside of the corpse she felt his soul move. Jumping out of the circle she dipped her finger once more in the bird blood as she made the mark of the necromancer at the bottom inside the circle and outside.

She could feel the power humming around them. It wasn't enough to wake him. The birds blood was too weak for something as strong as him but I would make his body heal with the aid of her powers.

Nisha looked at her phone seeing what time it was as she saw she was running late. Grabbing her bag she took off out of the cave hurrying up to her car. Going well over the speed limit she blew through the town not even bother to stop at stop signs as she came to a halt in front of the Emerson house. Seeing that the grandpa had already done his part she killed her car as she watched them all scrambling around the house gathering what they needed as Lucy ran out to her car.

Nisha watched as Michael, Sam, Star and Laddie all run out to the car as the frog brothers were following them getting onto their bikes. With her window rolled down she lit a cigarette watching them throwing stuff into the car as Grandpa loading things up into his car as well. Wondering now what Star and Laddie were going to do now since they were no long apart of the Lost Boys. After the car was all loaded up Lucy Emerson did everything but run over the mail box as she floored it out of the drive way. Sitting there in her tinted window Nisha just rolled down her window after the dirt had settled watching the headlights of the jeep disappear into the distance. Grandpa's car not far behind them.

Turning on her car she drove up towards the house as she turned to her trunk opening it up as she pushed back seat forwards making space to stuff the boys. Running into the house she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What a fucking mess," she said as she caught the smell of burning flesh as she went over to where Dwayne exploded body was as she went along to pick up the pieces as she gathered up everything she wrapped them in a blanket packing the body part to the car before she came back for the large part of the body. Dragging his body out by a rug to the back of her car she tried her best to getting him into the back. After he was settled in she ran back in and up the stairs jumping over all the broken piles of wood as she made her way into the bathroom. The smell that hit her nose almost made her throw up right than and there. Swallowing it down she went to the tub as she saw the pick gooie tub as a hand floated at the top of it. Grasping the hand to pull the body out she sudden slipped back as she landed on the ground Paul's hand still in her grasp.

"Sorry about that Paul." She kind of laughed as she found a bathrobe handing on the back of the door as she reached into the tube getting a good hold onto the melted body. Oh was Nisha thanking the gods she grew up around dead bodies so she could stomach this shit.

"You know I had the hots for David and Dwayne, Maybe I should just leave you here." She said to the corpse as she watched him lad on the ground.

"When your back alive you owe me smokes every day till I die." Nisha stated at the slimy being under her. Looking down at the front of her she growled out in disgust.

"You get your shit all over the back of my car I sear I'm going scrub it out with your face Paul." She hissed wrapping him up as she went into the other bedroom finding a blanket as she came back rolling the corpse over and onto it. Double wrapping him as she begun to drag him out of the messy bedroom towards the stairs. As she dragged him down the stairs every time his head made a "THUNK" on the stairs Nisha would try to keep herself from giggling as she apologized to him.

"Sory Paul." THUNK

"Again my bad!" THUNK

"Almost the bottom. THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK. Nisha ran down it fast dragging the body behind her. Once she reached the car she was happy to say he was much light though he was lacking all his muscles.

Once he was settled next to Dwayne body she moved his as far over as she made her way back in for the last vampire. David laid where he was died elk antlers sticking out of his chest as she stood before him wondering how she was going to do this. Picking up the whole set? Cutting it off, no take to much time. There was no way in hell that damn thing was going to fit in her car. Grabbing the antlers she pulled at them until they and David hit the ground.

Grabbing him under his arms she stuck her feet on the antler pulling hard as David body slid off easy. Placing him down on the ground for only a second she got behind him picking up his arms as she dragged him back to the car.

"Fuck you make Marko look like a damn bean pole." She said to the unmoving corpse as she picked him up pushing him into the trunk. Once he was settled she slammed the trunk down and ran threw the house making she had everything before she jumped into her driver seat look at the clock. Fuck it took her almost an hour to gather them up. Her dash light said 1;00 she only had five hours to get this boys back to the cave and get the ritual ready by the witching hour.

Speeding through the town to the outskirts she slammed on her breaks as she opened trunk grabbing the guy in the same order that she got them at the house. Dwayne would take the longest to get up because he was in a lot of pieces. Dragging his body down the stairs she came into the cave as she dragged him up to the circle. Stepping into it she looked over Marko seeing that his chest was already healing.

Picking up Dwayne body she started to set him up laying his main body down as the only thing missing was he head and hands and half of a leg. Laying his hand in the right place she had to double check to make sure she put left with left and right with right. That's all she needed was Dwayne to bitch at her for giving him backwards hands.

Once she got him all settled she ran back outside grabbing Paul's body pulling him out as she yanked a little to hard as his lower body broke away from his upper sending Nisha flying to the ground again.

"I already know your going to give me trouble aren't you? Stay in one fucking piece please?" she hissed packing Paul's lower body down first. Coming back for the rest of him as she positioned him just right in the circle unable to move his cooked body she made sure he was facing west just like his brothers.

Going back up to get the last of the boys she took the longest getting David's body down the steps as she threw him over her back. Packing him down arms over her shoulder and his legs dragging she tired climbing down the whole steps stopping to rest ever few feet down. Once she got David's body down inside she stopped for a few looking down at the clock seeing it was almost 2:30.

"Fuck this work out I got to quite smoking." Nisha said as she looked over to David body just resting in the opening of the cave. Looking up se could see she was going to have some problems with the light in the morning as she dug around the cave seeing that the only things that would work was a large poster of the Door singer on the wall. Ripping that down she ran back to her car pulling out her life lines.

ZipTies.

She found a way to hang up the poster in front of the cave opening as she turned back to David slumped body dragging him over into the circle. Once she got him settled next to Paul's body she looked at her watch seeing it was getting closer to the unholy 3:15.

After washing her hand she cleaned off all her rings before placing them on each finger again no longer feeling naked. Looking down at the boys she caught three more birds cutting them open as she did the same to David as Marko. Painting a small symbol on his forehead she turned to Paul and Dwayne body taking more blood from the bird painting it across their chest.

"Body of the undead, take your fill, body of the undead. Heal" She spoke as she stood over their bodies as she poured some blood into David mouth and took a paint brush painting small symbol under the larger ones on Paul slimy chest and Dwayne hard one.

Kneeling there she waited to feel something, anything and like with Marko she could feel the light brush of a soul on the inside of them. Smiling wide she got out of the circle as she looked back watching as they slowly started to heal.

"Now for the jump start." Nisha said. She didn't know what was going to come of this. But she was going to try if she didn't do it now. The boys would be stuck like this for ever when it was sunrise.

Grabbing the small glass that had her blood she opened it as she dumped it out as the single drop fell out onto her thump. Press her pointer finger to her thump then her middle than her ring finger making sure that all four of them hand even amount of blood she stepped into the circle first touching Marko forehead with her ring finger than Dwayne's chest white her pointer finger. Decided just for kicks to press her middle finger to Paul's skull. And leaving her thumb which had the most of her blood to David forehead.

"Sleeping corpse, Heal your bones. Undead souls Take my energy, rebuild what is lost." She said as she lifted her hand as she stepped out when the marking on both side of the Circle were. As she turned around he took her knife cutting her thumb once more as she let one small drop fall from it landing on the marking on the inner circle. As it hit it made a hissing sound as smoke rose from it.

Nisha was ready for anything. The only thing she wasn't ready for was the sudden burn that started in her hand. Gasping out in pain as she dropped to her knees holding onto her wrist as her hand felt like it was being melted off.

"SHIT, FUCK!" she screamed as kneeled there as the pain flowed through her body like someone was running a saw up her arm cutting it right now the middle.

As she fought the pain she didn't seem to notice that the boys were slowly starting to rebuild themselves. The holes in David and Marko chest started to heal over quickly as there flesh regenerated itself. Paul body start to have his muscles rebuild as skin soon over lapped it hair growing back as if he as some sort of miracle grow on steroid on his head. Soon his face had grown right back to the way it was before he landed in the tub. Dwayne was the hardest as his body started to shift a new head slowly forming as blood flowed out of his body pooling at the ground as it raised up forming into a new skull as muscle and skin grew over the bone as his face was laying there staring up at the ceiling along with Paul's newly formed face.

Dwayne's body reached out join with the other pieces like a puzzle slowly coming together until he was laying perfect once more on the ground. Nisha screamed out once more in pain as her whole body was smashing as if someone was clawing at her from the inside. She thrashed on the ground until she felt the pain slowly going away and the numbness flowed over her. Pushing herself to her knees she looked through her wild hair over her shoulder now as she pushed herself up with shaky legs to stand over the completely held bodies now.

Holding her hands out down right on the outside of the circle she smiled as she spoke in French to them.

"Se lever" _(Rise!) _she said as she felt them move, felt them take in a breath that they didn't need, felt their eyes move under their eyelids before they flew open each glowing their golden yellow as they all screaming out together as Nisha stood there smiling as all four of them jumped to their feet growling and hissing at the world around them. Each had a face of hate, anger, confusion and hunger. She could feel it all. Mostly confusion at what was going on.

She felt a little laugh flow over her lips as she stumbled forwards a little bit catching their glances. David was the first to come out of vampire stage as he saw Nisha standing there watching him walk forwards the other three boys still breathing hard as they watched her with hungry expression. Lifting up his gloved hand towards her touching the circle he ran his hand along the ring of power that flowed around him keeping him and boy locking in a tiny spot. Taking a step forwards Nisha smiled at him lifting up his own hand as she picked up a water bottle on the fountain edge dumping it on the circle as the shield around them fell and Nisha fell forwards into David arms lost into the darkness of her own dreams.

* * *

REVIEW!! Please tell me…what you think??? Is it kind different from other stories?


	3. Mirrors

First thankyou Hannah and knyte..I hope you do like it…since ive kinda gotten over my Anime faze..well I haven't….Spirited away and howls moving castle are my top fav right now…Though..im into the lost boys a lot right now..been my whole life..i decided to take on the challenge of writing about them.. or what I wish I could do. Hahaha…ill just shut up now…

ON with the sorry…

* * *

**Mirrors. **

_There was the sound of someone crying. He didn't know where he was. Something told him that he wasn't in a good position though. The pain surged though his body like electricity, sending out volts of painful muscles aches and violent spasm of his body. He tired to move his limp body as he only laid there waiting for the numbness that he hoped would come. He was trying to remember how he got there, who did this to him. Laying unmoving thoughts and fear flowing though his thoughts. Anger soon replaced it as he swore to get whoever did this. Remember, his said to himself. The dryness of his mouth and throat was making it painful to breathe. Than something seemed to spark in his mind, a question that made his heart feel horribly numb. He didn't know who he was. He could not remember anything about himself. A new sound flowed over the rushing of his blood in his ears._

_Voices._

_They were getting closer, no they were above him. He could feel their eyes on him, trying to open his eyes he felt no energy to do so. His world seemed to get dimmer as he was losing the voices, the darkness around him seemed to be like tar sucking him farther in. As his world was fading something chimed in the back of his mind. Laughter, a small child laughing. Not knowing who it was yet the small giggle seemed to be calming him more than he could even imagine. _

Nisha moaned as she rolled over in the bed hearing the mattress move under her. The coolness of the pillow now under her tickled her cheek as she sighed into it. The dream she was having was nothingness. Jus the thoughts and feeling of whoever this man was.

Unbeknown to her four pairs of eyes watched the slumbering girl in the bed. Each within their own thoughts wondering what the hell was going on. Their memories were a blur but they remembered each their final thoughts here in the cave and at the Emerson's house.

You would think they would each be sitting down pondering yet three of the four guy were pouncing off the walls tripping out on what happed earlier that night. Non of them remembering how they go there but knowing full well they shouldn't be alive.

Dwayne sat on the couch his hands racking through his hair for the thousand time as he could still remember the memory of the pain surging through his body. He couldn't remember how he died but remembered full well the pain.

"Did we take Acid or Shrooms last night?" Dwayne called out to the other as Marko was sitting on the fountain still scratching at his chest. He glanced down once more expecting to see a stake sticking out, he could feel it yet he couldn't see it. It was long gone, yet like Dwayne the memory of this afternoon attack was fuzzy. He was the only to be told on how he died.

"I don't know," he said to Dwayne. "I can still feel the burning of the stake but its been completely healed over."

"Yeah," Dwayne said as he rubbed is wrist. "I can feel the pain but I don't know what happened. It was so fast than there was darkness. I know I died yet…?" he said holding up his hands looking at them for as a thought that wasn't completely his popped up.

"Dude, why would my hands be on backwards?" The got a questionable look from Marko who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nevermind," Dwayne said.

"So did we really die? Or…?" Marko asked out loud his question mostly directed at the being sitting in his chair in front of Star's bed watching the sleeping figure. David hadn't moved within the last two hours after the girl passed out. He had his chin resting in his hand as a finger lightly kept tapping as he was deep within his mind thinking things through.

Oh David was pretty sure they died. He, like his brothers could feel something driving through his chest. Living out all of them the longest he remembered how each of them died. It was replaying in his mind like a TV show, picture after picture of each of them dead. For the last hour David was trying so hard to reach out to his Sire Max when he only got emptiness. Had the Emerson's taking him out as well? Shit, he thought Max would find some way out of his own death like a sly serpent he was.

All David could remember of the night was dying, than the feeling of someone calling out to him. Darkness was all he felt after Michael shoved him through the door. He fell deep that he didn't think he could rise up. Sinking forever hand reached outwards towards something, anything that would tell him that it would be okay. When nothing came he let the darkness consume him dragging him deeper into his own personal hell. But something happened, while he reached out, upwards or where ever someone took his hand. Like and iron grip dragged him up towards the top helping him breathe once more.

The sound of someone remarking a question broke him from his thoughts as the banging of cans suddenly crashing to the floor made him glance to a wild blood crazed with energy.

"Where the fuck is my stash!?" Paul yelled as she opened up dresser and small cabinets they collected over the years.

"It was here last night and now its gone!" Paul stood up strait scratching at his face. "I need something to calm me down, this fucking feeling like my skin is melting is driving me apeshit!"

David looked away from the blonde to the black hair girl resting in the bed turn into her pillow groaning out a whisper of something before laying still once more. He knew she was going to wake soon, he had many question to ask her. Why did she bring the boys and him back and not Max? What was she with the powers to do so?

Marko stood up stretching back hurting from where he was sitting as a thought passed through his mind after Paul stopped talking.

"What if we were dead longer than we thought?" He asked as Dwayne looked up at him. Paul who was looking into some cans suddenly dropped it eyes wide with shock at Marko question. "I mean, we remember dying but we don't know how long it was until she came along."

"Don't fucking get me started man!" Paul yelled kicking a can on the ground as it rocket across the room just missing a post holding up the bed.

"Please for the sake of my ear don't get him started, Marko." David called out over his shoulder as the can rolled around to his feet.

"Ugh," Paul yelled out while he rubbed his arms. "I haven't felt anything like this since I took X and went into that damn petting zoo." Paul said giving up on a spot moving to another.

After looking under some magazines he suddenly remembered where it was. Looking up on a wall that had one bookshelf he found between old books that were well over hundred years old a old French Bible. Pulling it out he opened it up to have large carved out spot in the middle.

"Why hellooooo, darling." He said as she pulled out his stash. Opening it up he found his pipe loading it up as he got read to take his first hit. Coughing after he blew out his hit he finished up the nug as the feeling of his skin moved started to stop. Once finished he placed it back into the book turning back to the men behind him, walking past a dresser he stopped noticing something out of place as he turned back again.

"Fuck I must be high out of my mind," Paul said out loud looking at himself in the mirror. "I haven't seen someone this handsome in a long time." Paul said looking himself over as he notice his hair was looking a little messy. Running his hand through his hair once giving it some volume he nodded his head happy at he outcome until something clicked. He left up a holler stumbling back away from the mirror.

"WHAT THE…HOW CAN I….!?!?" Paul yelled startling the other guys who were already trippin out from tonight.

"What?" Marko said as he watched Paul stumble to his feet pointing at the mirror.

"Dude, I totally just saw myself!" He said looking at the shorter blonde who raised his eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is in your fucking weed man? Salvia?"

"No man go look for yourself!" Paul said shoving the confused Marko towards the mirror.

"Dude we don't have reflection!" Marko said over his shoulder to Paul who was shoving him closer to the dresser.

"I'm not that fucking high!" Paul's growled out as he pushed Marko in front of the mirror.

"Dude there nothing there….HOLY SHIT!?" Marko watched his own face flare up in shock as he shoved back into the other blonde running away from the mirror like God himself was standing in it.

"What the hell!?" Marko said standing by the couch now as Dwayne looked up at him. "That shit shouldn't be happening!" He yelled pointing now himself at the mirror.

Dwayne looked behind him from one crazy blonde to the other. Paul had gotten enough guts to go back up the mirror as he was standing there staring at himself. Dwayne got to his feet seeing the reflection of Paul as he waved his hand watching the person on the other side mimic him perfectly.

Getting up he walked up to it himself only to see a face he hasn't seen in over a hundred years. Seeing his dark hair and wide face his own eyes mirroring with shock he had forgotten what he looked like. How much he looked like his people that were long lost to the lands.

Reaching up he placed a hand to the cold mirror thinking it was some sort of illusion. Turning away he walked away towards where the sleeping girl was as he stopped before David.

"She need to wake up, we all, and know mostly you, have questions for her." Dwayne said to his leader as he only stared on at her. David could feel the boys getting more uptight about the shit happening to them. Marko was now up next to Paul who was looking at each other in the mirror.

"Dude you say you're the good looking one?" Marko said messing with his curly hair as Paul glanced over at him with a 'are you kidding me?" look.

"I'm the one with the hot little ass who bring in the girl you just get my left over." Paul growled out to him without thinking.

"Well I'm the flipping cute one!" Marko said as both him and Paul froze looking at each other in the mirror. What the fuck were they thinking? These weren't their thoughts! Marko would have never thought himself as the 'flipping cute one' nor would Paul say he had a 'hot little ass'.

Both of them backed away from the mirror thinking it was cursed somehow with unnecessary thoughts that they didn't want.

"Are you two girls done over there?" David called out to them as Marko and Paul only glanced at each other before they moved quickly away before something else girly sprouted from their lips.

All four jumped at the sudden blasting of music from somewhere as a song played loud echoing off the cave walls.

_Some say money  
Some say a dream  
Some get laid on the silver screen  
What does faith mean  
In the world on the Sunset down _

"What the hell is that now?" Paul yelled out as he was looking around him trying to find where the music was blasting from.

"Is it from the rock box?" Dwayne asked as Marko found the stereo picking up to listen.

"No." he said setting it down.

_Some say money  
Some say fame  
Some get a losing hand in the game  
What does grace mean  
In this world where the guns dies young _

The three of them were digging through the cave as one of them finally picked up on where the sound was. Opening a bag he pulled out some weird flat book that was heavy and covered in all sorts of stickers.

_Crash'n'burn'n'bleed  
Run away with me  
Crash'n'burn'n'bleed  
Fallen angels on their knees  
Crash'n'burn'n'bleed  
Take a chance with me  
Crash'n'burn'n'bleed  
I still love you - Los Angeles_

"How the fuck do you turn it off?" Marko asked as held the weird thing in his hands as the song suddenly ended. For a moment he was happy that the blasting of music was over as the Dwayne and Paul came up to look at the weird thing themselves. Turning it over a few times he found a little button as he slid it over finding the book opened slowly. Holding it like you would any other book he found a black screen on one side as there were many buttons on the other with letter and numbers on them.

The music suddenly blasted again from it as the three jumped as the computer dropped to the ground thank fully landing on a pile of clothes. As soon as the music started once more the three who were trying so hard to figure out how to turn off the thing didn't notice the girl awaking from her slumber.

Nisha couldn't tell you the last time she felt like this, a hangover so bad that she couldn't even remember what she did the night before. Total blackout. Richie was so going to let her have it this morning. Rubbing her face as she did every morning trying to feel a little bit alive beside this headache from raging hell and no energy what so ever in her body.

"I need a smoke so bad." She said into her hands, "And maybe some more of whatever I was drinking last night." Lifting her head up she sighed looking off to her side expecting to see her small living space as she caught sight of a man sitting in a chair watching her with hooded sharp eyes.

It took almost a full swim around the fish bowl as Nisha goldfish of a memory kicked in. Blinking a few times as she remembered everything from that night Nisha let up a gasp as she felt the memories all flood in back at once.

"Oh shit." She said looking past the blonde man back through the cave to three other who were staring at her computer one about ready to rip it in half.

Gasping out loud she looked around the bed finding the first solid object she could get her hands on as her cell phone shot across the room like a bullet ricocheting off Marko forehead as his head shot back at the now deadly weapon.

"OUCH!" Marko yelled out as Nisha smirked at her bulls eye. Getting up she stomped over pick up her computer as she held if close to her chest. This thing was her only life line here.

"Never touch this thing unless you wanna be sleeping with the fishes with your heads shoved up your ass's so far no one will know where you start or end!" Nisha growled as she stuffed the computer back into the bag piling clothes back on top of it.

"Whoa, whats with all the clothes chicka? Moving in?" Paul asked as looked up at him as she stood up.

"No I kinda just pack my closet around," she said with a coy smile. "After ten years of raising the dead it kind of easier to change than drive home smelling like rotten flesh." Nisha had to keep herself from laughing out loud when Paul Dwayne and Marko both sniffed at their pits before looking back at her. She let out a giggle as she had questions suddenly float her mind.

"_Where the fuck is she from?"_

"_She raises the dead?"_

"_Are her boobs real?"_ Nisha blushed at the last one as she looked down at her breast. "Well I'd hope they're real unless someone did plastic surgery on them." Nisha said as she pulled her shirt forwards to look down at them. Looking back up she watched Marko turn five different shades for red.

"How?" he asked his question clearly in his eyes.

"I'm not to sure myself, as I know full well you guys can talk to each other though your minds I must now be on your wave link." Nisha said wish a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your not like us though." Paul said. "Or are you?" he jumped the short distance between the couch to be standing in font of her as he grabbed her arm snaking his other around her waste bring him closer to his body before she could even blink. Paul's nose ran up her neck right under her ear as she let up a gasp her free hand going to his chest as she tired to push him back. Feeling herself shake as he breathed in her scent deeply sent chills up her back as a can of butterflies took flight in her stomach.

"You don't smell like us," Paul hot breath touched her neck as Nisha didn't like the feeling it made her lower body do. "But your not completely human."

"Its because," Nisha voice came out horsed as she tired to breath free of his grip. "I'm a necromancer." Paul then pulled back looking down at her with a questionable look.

"You fuck dead people?" he asked as Nisha mouth fell open in shock.

"NO you fucking sicko!" she said shoving away from him. "I raise the dead, if you were paying attention after you asked about my clothes you would have heard that, you stoned fruittart!" Nisha stepped away thinking of teaching this boy some English terms. As she shoved him away something warm was suddenly coated over her hands. Looking back she caught sight of blood coating her arms as she let up a gasp staring at her hands feeling the uneasiness of fainting flowing over her. Looking up she caught sight of Paul who was covered in blood himself, his eyes were completely black with only a light ring of yellow in his eyes. His face was all vamp out as blood was flowing from his mouth down his chest dripping onto the floor.

Crying out she shoved away from him landing against the couch as she did this fancy half scrambled back flip away from him. Once to her feet and bracing herself against the back of the couch she looked back up to Paul who watched her do her circus act over the couch.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Paul asked out loud lifting his arm to smell his pits before he made a face looking around. "Why the fuck do I smell like roasted garlic!?" he asked. Nisha only stood there trying to catch her breath as she could see he wasn't covered in blood any more yet the image was still branded in her brain.

"Maybe because you took a bath in garlic and holy water." Nisha said. Paul head snapped to her as she started to laugh out loud.

"I haven't taken a bath in months and your saying I took on in holy water, whatever your dealer gave you I want some." Paul joked to her as her brows came together in a frown.

"What? you don't remember how you died?" Nisha asked. That got a shocked look from Paul who looked to the ground as he started to fall into a deep thought his arms coming up to rum each other as the sick feeling of his skin melting came back to him.

"That right, they splashed me and than…" Paul was lost for a moment before anger suddenly replaced his face. "What the fuck did you do to me?" he said jumping at Nisha who just missed his grab.

"What did I do? I saved your fucking life!" she yelled back at him.

"Who asked you too?" Paul jumped over the couch following her as she made a mad dash to the other side of the cave going to hid behind Marko for a second. "This feeling of my skin crawling make it stop! Its like a thousand bug crawling over me. I hate bugs!"

"Well take a shower sometime and maybe they wont be attracted to you!" Nisha said as her and Paul did circles around Marko who couldn't figure out how to get out of the middle of it.

"And how come I can see myself!?" Paul said reaching out once more as he was successful with his catch. Nisha tired to jump out of his hold only failing as he spun her around to come face to face with them.

"Yeah what's up with that mirror shit!?" Marko bounced in.

"What do you mean?" Nisha looked back and forth between the boys as Paul just growled dragging her to the mirror as he stopped pointing at it. Looking at it than back to Paul like he was crazy.

"Yes Paul you look like a crazy lion with that hair." She laughed out as Paul sent her a deep growl.

"Shut up my hair is fine!" he said shoving her back with just a little to much force as she stumbled to the ground. "We aren't supposed to have reflections! What crazy voodoo shit did you do last night?" Paul said now standing over Nisha.

"I just brought you back from the dead like I said," Nisha said.

"Why? Do you even know what we are?"

"Assholes that whats!" Nisha snapped back at them. "I go out of my way to help the Lost Boys and this is the thanks I get? You know what fuck you Paul. I should have left you in the tub better yet in two pieces so you could watch me kick you ass around the cave a few times!" Jumping to her feet Nisha was now right up into the vampire face.

"Well I was in one fucking piece when I fell in wasn't I?" Paul said stepping up into her face. He wanted to kill this girl so bad. Rip off her head and just watch her die. But the way she got into his face as such a turn on he was using everything in his will power from just grabbing her and kissing her. Why was he so attracted to this girl??

Images of her standing naked in front of a mirror as she looked down at her tattooed cover stomach running hands over scares as tears flowed out of her dark eyes made Paul step back away from her for a second shocked at the feelings that came with it.

Pain. Anger….loneliness.

"Ladies!" A voice chimed in behind them as Nisha looked behind her to a relaxed David who sat there silent the whole time watching this ridiculous scene unfold.

Nisha looked into his deep blue eyes as he go up from the chair making his way over to where Paul was still glaring down at the girl lost in his battle that was ringing through all the vampire heads.

"Don't think so loud, Paul." David said as Paul shook his head coming out of his own little world as he turned away mumbling something about smoking some more. Nisha could only suppress a growl on how she felt the need to kick him in the ass as he walked away. But glancing down at it she could help but a little to hot and grabble to hurt just yet. Paul's feet shuffled as he stopped before shaking his head letting out a groan.

Giggling to herself she was surprised to have a pack of smokes held up to her face. Looking over at David who now stood before her eagerly waiting for her to take one smiling as she did. Holing it in her mouth she began to dig around for the matches she always had on her and once again David beat her to it. Holding the light match out for her to light it she leaned in take a few drags off it as she stepped back blowing out the smoke.

"I think you and I can get along quite well, David." Nisha smiled as he nodded lighting his own cigarette. Once done with that deed he looked down at her asking the question she dreaded answering.

"So you're a necromancer? How did you know we were going to die?" David asked looking down at her with sharp eyes. Nisha took another drag longer than most as she thought of how she was going to tell them, to come out and say "hey I saw you on a movie." Would only get her laughed at and called a fool.

Unless… Unless she could show him, using the contact between the blood bond that is formed when a necromancer rise the body.

"You know, when a necromancer blood bonds with the living corpse memories and mind become one." She said. "Though there has been no record of any necromancer bonding with a Vampire in the history of man kind, so no one could have know the outcome of such a thing. To be honest I didn't even think it would work yet I had a six hour opening to save your soul and body so you could live once more." David raised and eyebrow as he watched her closely knowing full well she dodged his question but answered another.

"But vampire don't have a soul." Dwayne said breaking the quietness around them.

"Vampire are said to have damned souls right?" Nisha looked over at him seeing both Dwayne and Marko had moved in quite interested in this conversation. "Just because you have a damned soul doesn't mean you don't have one. You actually did pay your debt to God and died. I just snagged it back before you could fall into your own personal hell." Marko than spoke up, "So your saying where not vampires anymore?" Nisha shook her head looking at him.

"No, your still vampires. Will be for all time, You know your motto Sleep all day party all night?" Nisha got a few curious glances as she forgot that they didn't realize they were all just from a Movie.

"I like that!" came a happy voice from behind them. Glancing back at Paul who was loading another bowl. "I could live by that." He said to himself nodding as he repeated the saying over and over again.

"Smoke your bowl Paulie, the grownups are talking." Nisha called out to him getting a very rude middle finger back.

"So we're not damned anymore, but where still vampire. Then how come I don't feel the hunger of the blood lust anymore?" Dwayne asked, Nisha could feel the ease of the other vampires knowing that another big question was out.

"Your hunger?" Nisha didn't take that in to consideration at all up till this point. She didn't even think about it, if they did have a hunger it would have been clearly felt by them. "That one I don't know. My necromancer Book of the Dead didn't really have a guide to what happens when you raise a Vampire."

"A guide to raising the dead?" Dwayne asked.

"More like the bible for necromancer, only seven in existence." Or my world, Nisha added to herself.

"So since you know our names," David called her back from a deep thought "What might be yours?"

"Nisha." She said softly. "And to answer your other question, all I'll say is that I've know about you dying for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me the first time we met?" David asked.

"Would you have believed me? Or kill me just like any other regular girl?" Nisha asked as David only shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on what mood I was in at the moment."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better." Nisha said as she looked felt something coming. Something like a warm heat on her back she looked around only seeing deeper parts of the cave.

"The sun is rising." Nisha said almost in a shocked voice as David nodded.

"As much as I want to finish this lovely conversation I feel its time for us to sleep." David smiled down to her as she looked deep into his eyes. Something seemed to be stewing behind them as she felt the uneasiness flowing around her once more.

"It's okay, everyone still thinks your dead. The Emerson's took off out of town and the Frog brothers think you long gone." She smiled. "Plus I think I'm going to be up looking into some of the shit, I think with me doing this I might have opened a hole new can of worms." David smiled once more before he stepped forwards placing hands on her shoulder as he leaned in kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Until tonight than, Nisha." He said as something whooshed past her like a hard wind as her hair flew around her. Brushing her hair out of her face she noticed all the boys were gone deep into their little hole for sleep. It wasn't until the sound of metal bending did she look up to see someone yanking in a large tool chest into the hole. Laughing out loud Nisha decided she needed to read her book one more time, rubbing her forehead where David kiss still burned like an invisible tattoo.

* * *

WELL?????

I swear on my dogs life there is a plot, I just have to get past some parts. Next chapter will have lovely lovely time… Boys will go crazy for a second and Super Nisha will come to the rescue…oooo all the stuff I have boiling in my head.. I just wanna say right now…but I cant.. hahaha.. next chapter will be up soon.

The song in the story was by The 69 eyes. Los Angeles...love it!


	4. Oh Am I in a pickle

Oooo chapter 4??? Oh my gosh.. I love it..

So REMEMBER the beginning of this chapter…it really helps to understand the later ones down the road.. that's all I can say.. if your just skipping this little FYI im giving you…well..your going to be soooooo confused later in the chapters.... my plot is now taking place and the fun is only beginning…

* * *

Oh Am I in a pickle.

Nisha sat up all morning and into late afternoon reading the pages in her book. She was pissed that she still couldn't find anything. NOTHING to tell her how the boys could see their reflections. Again there has been no record of a necromancer ever raising a vampire. Oh was Nisha in for it.

She after another ten minutes of reading the old gothic print coming up with nothing she tossed it to the couch standing up walking away from it before she could get anymore pissed off about it. How the fuck was she going to get this strait? Nisha knew she should have thought her plan over more but NO, being the retard she was, sprung into action and decided to be the first to do this. But she couldn't have been the first. In the Necromancer Book of the Dead did state encounters of other necromancer meeting up with vampires, if she was right there was more than just a friendly hello that passed between them. Picking up the book once more she looked over the pages.

"Ugh! This isn't going to help me!" she said as she closed the book shaking it like a Magic 8 ball hoping it would show her the answer.

Groaning she laid her head back pinching her brow as she thought of what to do now. She knew that finding another Book of the Dead wouldn't be in Santa Carla local library. Looking back down at the book she ran her finger over the spin as something seemed to catch her eye. Lifting the book up she held it parallel to her seeing that something was different with the thickness of the front cover and the back. The back was just a little too big for her taste. Opening the book once again she went to the very back as she picked at the fine paper sticking to the back leather cover. Pealing it back she found it come lose quite easily one she pulled half the paper back a smile formed over her life.

Very thin papers were hiding within it as she picked them up slowly to read. In the same language as the book, the papers looked like a letter. Old and brittle almost ready to fall apart she held them as softly as she could as she read the ancient texts.

"_March 3, 1203, My dear fellow reader, you find this letter within the back of my book you would see that I am longer within this world. Not human that is. My name is Jacqueline D'Vonchier. I am one of the first necromancer. For better part of my life I have raise and killed many forgivers. As of last year to this date, I have given up my necromancer title to wed something that our dear cousin's, The Witches, call the immortal undead. Indeed I have loved this man for better part of a year he had recently fallen to a stake of a Witch who mother was killed by him. I have done what no other necromancer has done before. I have risen the already sent to death dead. Such act goes against all of the Witch code of Sarah V'rmon and Necromancer Book of the Dead. _

_Which is why I refused to report this to any other of my fellow necromancer blood sisters. Such a deed, my deed, hasn't gone unpunished. The man I had fallen inlove with has changed. Not towards me, his love for me is still strong, but now, after debt to God and Satan for his unholy deeds. He is still of the undead, but now he is new breed. My love for him had blinded me to the fact of what he is to become. Now uncontrollable. His bloodlust dimmed at first yet became stronger with ever awakening night. His anger, he had no anger before, now his temper is like a rabid tiger._

_His refection has returned and to my amazement he was able to stay up well past the noon high of the sun. Now, almost a year after bringing him back. He is fully able to walk in the sunlight as a normal mortal. I, shamelessly, have created the perfect killing being. As of tonight, I will take his life along with mine, for something this powerful or murderous shouldn't walk this earth in my life time or any other. I have told him of my deeds, he has agreed that it would be for the best. For his lust for blood even with all my power running within me can not control him. _

_He suggested that I am to be changed, see if that will help take back all that has happened this year. I fear that it wont work and my necromancer blood will reject it. Whom ever is reading this, you must know, if you have fallen in the same path as I, Their hunger will rise within you as well. You will feel the intense need to feed of your lover which only adds on to yours. They are one with you now, your red blood flows with in them. The darkest days are yet to begin. _

_I asked, my beloved reader, to forgive me whatever outcome comes of tonight. To give into my temptation, No longer a half blood. Or, kill all of it with a single strike. _

_Many loves, _

_Jacqueline D'Vonchier_

Nisha didn't know what to say of the letter. Jacqueline D'Vonchier, was the one of the original Necromancer that died of child birth.

Or so Nisha thought.

Rethinking her history she thought of what Richie taught her. There were seven sisters who had the bastard blood of a warlock back in the late 1100's. Not truly being full blooded Witches they found that their blood had another astonishing power. Raising the dead. Thus Necromancy was born. Each leaving and going to learn about what their blood could truly do many began to have families of their own as their Necromancer blood ran strong through the veins of each decedent. The only one not to have children was Jacqueline, she had died while giving birth to a daughter who was recorded to be dead at birth.

And Jacqueline book was long since lost or…so Nisha thought. Again.

Staring down at the book she began to think. Why would a letter be hidden within a book that was supposed to belong to Jacqueline sister Miniona, that's who's blood line she was supposed to be decedents from. Nisha was all up and confused now. If she didn't have Miniona book this whole time, someone else did. And her mother had given her this one. She had been learning things that no other Necromancer had, NO wonder her mother was so powerful as a Necromancer. She was doing things that Jacqueline had learned that wasn't even written in the any other the other books. The sister kept in touch and once all the six sisters were dead the family came together combining the six Books together. All except for Jacqueline.

Nisha head was now spinning. NOT only did she find out what she did was a big fat fucking no no! but that the shit she been learning AND proof of this being Jacqueline book and that she raised a vampire back from the already undead was like finding the holy grail in Necromancy. No… finding Jesus himself.

What the hell was she going to do? In the letter it clearly stated that the boys will start to go backwards from being undead. From small things to being able to see themselves all the way to staying up all day long to finally being able to walk among the sunlight. No wonder god cursed being like this to only stay in the shadows. More people walked among the day time than night. Cutting half the chances of death. And with more people equaled more bloodlust.

God her head was now fucking hurting she could smell something burning and she was pretty sure it was the gears in her brain about ready to blow a fuse. She needed a pack, fuck, five packs of cigarette or so to smoke at once.

Looking up at the Doors tapestry over the cave opening she went and climbed up the steps hearing the waves hit the cave entrance. Pulling it back she noticed that the sun was setting slowly, the bottom of it just about to touch the sea's face. So, she had a year, or less since there were four of them all living off the power of her blood, to come up with a plan. As much as she loved the boys, they were night timers. Not day. That would only bring more trouble for her. And all she needed was the very few witches still alive, if they existed in this world was to come and try and kill her and the boys.

"No fun." She said to herself as she wondered what she was going to do. All that she had learned within such a short time, how could she repeat to David? Oh she knew that she was going to have to tell him somehow and soon. In the movie he had a temper and if he got bad like Jacqueline lover did. She was so screwed. Not to mention their hunger, it would be low at first, so what if they killed a lot at first and than would it flip itself to be less in the end? No, that plan wouldn't work. Thinking of what to do, she started to think about all the slayers that would come if there was a huge blood bath on the beach of Santa Carla.

Speaking of slayers. Nisha thought to the Frog brothers, she knew that there was no way in hell that they were gone. That comic book store was there only cover. Changing her clothes quickly she grabbed her keys not bothering to leave a note. They were going to wake up hungry anyways and kill first so she didn't want to be in their way for when they did wake up. Climbing the stairs to the tops she came to her car that was sitting so pretty in the fading sunlight.

"My baby!" Nisha said hugging the front of her car. "Yes your mama missed you too my little black beast!" Opening up the door she was about to get in as something rotten flowed out of it making her gage. Taking a step away she let the fumes flow out before she stuck her head in to find a piece of leg that she missed laying in the back seat.

"Oh shit," she thought as she reached back picking it up. Looking at it closely seeing it was darker skinned she looked around the car making sure no one was watching as she ran chucking it as far as she could to the waters below.

"What Dwayne won't know wont hurt him." She said as she rolled down the window thankfully happy to have febreze in the car. Flipping the switch as her Mustang came to life she flipped a bitch racing down the dirt track towards the Boardwalk.

The sun was fully set as she parked her car right in the front of the Boardwalk slamming the door locking it behind her as she took two steps away from her beast before something caught in her breath. Stumbling back she felt hunger like no other flow through her body. Like she ate wasabi in liquid form was flowing down her throat holding a hand to her forehead she kept feeling the pain burn all the way down her throat to her belly. Swallowing to the now dryness of her throat she wanted to push away from her car but knew that she would only fall to her knees. After a few minutes of pain it was suddenly gone, a wave of relief flowed over her and it wasn't her own feeling it was the feeling of others. She could feel David, happy that pain within the hunger was gone. Dwayne relieved to have something down his throat again. Marko happy to finally make a kill of a annoying punk and Paul who felt no regret for his killing.

Finally getting her feet to work she walked on into the crowds of people to find the comic bookstore before the guys got here with the idea of killing their killers. Finding the store she walked up towards it casually a cigarette in her mouth as she came to a stop before the wide open doors watching the insides seeing both Alan and Edgar working away restocking the racks with comics. Still holding her cigarette she walked in looking around the store seeing random things hanging from the ceiling as the four rows of white shelves that held comics she knew most would be destroyed by the time they got to 2010.

Looking down at one of the racks she picked up a comic seeing it was one of the amazing spider man.

"No smoking allowed in here." Someone said behind her as she looked up at Edgar who still wore his bandanna his face held seriousness as he looked up at her from the side.

Smiling down to him she took another drag of her cigarette before she turned back down to her comic.

"You deaf?" he asked.

"No, actually I'm looking for a the Spiderman number one." She said.

"You think we would have that issue? 1963 when it first came out, if we had one in mint condition you think we would be working here?" Alan said stepping in from out of nowhere.

"True that." She said as she walking on down the rows of books until someone stepped in front of her with an ashtray. Looking down at it she smiled as she flicked some ashes into it smiling to Edgar and walked onwards to the back of the store.

"You new around here?" Edgar called to her.

"A few days," she said stopping at a stand that spins turning it once seeing nothing she looked back at the boys behind her.

"Just checking out the local people that's all." She said as she began to walk back out of the store as the boys stepped up in front of her.

"You heard of the rumors around here?" Alan asked her. She did everything in her power not to laugh at them, was she going to get the same speech as Sam got in here.

"Mhmm." Was all she got to say as something crossed her mind. Anger, pure bloodlust anger. Looking past the brothers she couldn't see them but she knew the boys were out there watching her. Something like a dripping sound came from before her as she glanced down to only gasp in shock. The two brothers now stood in front of her faces coated in fresh blood. Alan was look at the ground as a zombie his eyes had no light in them as blood pored out of his mouth oozing down his chin to drip off. Looking over his body she couldn't help but notice the large gapping hold in his chest that reached down o his stomach as in eternal organs were on the verge of falling to the floor. Eyes snapping to Edgar who had was staggering closer to her his hand half up, Nisha caught sight of a stake sticking clearly out of his chest as he moved closer, his mouth opening and closing as he gasped for air like a fish for water. His dark shirt was shinny with the coated blood and after each step closer to her he made a bloody foot print. Alan suddenly fell to the ground eyes rolling into the back of his head as he landed on his side his organs flowed out to the floor. Nisha could feel the dizziness flowing over her temple as she shut her eyes lifting up her hand that held the cigarette to try and make this horrible image go away.

"You alright?" Someone said as she snapped her head back to the brothers who looked unscathed and no blood anywhere. These fucking images had to stop soon, she got them way before she brought back the boys and now after. What the fuck did they mean?

"Yeah just not feeling too good." She said rubbing her forehead of the sudden headache forming there. "I think these cigarettes are coated with meth or something."

"Here," Edgar said as he handed her a blue comic book. Looking down she saw the picture of a vampire eating a human girl. Looking up at the boys she gave them a smile as she held the comic book up ripping it in half before them.

"Now that's what I have to say about that." She said placing the comic book back in Edgar hand as she killed her cigarette against it.

"Don't smoke gives you wrinkles on your ass." Nisha said Tapping his head she walked past them out of the store stopping for a second to pull out the pack she was so happy to find in her car on the way over here. She needed to get away from the boys and figure out why she was getting this images, it had to be something telling her something important. Lifting it up to her lips she felt someone call out her name.

"Nisha." A soft voice called to her as she watched the crowd move as something else standing still within this fast moving world stood out to her. David was leaning up against the railing next to Dwayne and Paul while Marko was sitting on the rails watching her with eager hungry set eyes. Striking a match and lighting her cigarette before she walked towards the boys. People seemed to move out her way as she got closer to the four figures who were waiting for her.

Finally coming to a stop before them, the boy seemed to be holding a smile for her as she stopped before David looking up at him with calm eyes. His were deep blue that seemed to suck you in like a typhoon. Flashing her own smile she looked from each boy as her gaze fall back to David.

"So I see you boy fed, feel better?" She asked.

"Much." David said as he took a drag of his cigarette himself.

Marko at up on the railing tapping his hands to a song that was playing from the speakers above them as Dwayne eyes didn't leave Nisha figure as she stood there hand on hip another holding the cigarette to her mouth as she glanced behind her to the world around them. Paul stood against the rail watching the crowd smiling wide at some pretty girls who walked past them sending him friendly little giggles. Something tickled Nisha mind as thoughts of having the girls lay half dead under them while he fucked the shit out of them. Shaking her head she sent Paul a punch in the gut as he let out a gasp.

"Fuck! What did it do?" he asked looking angrily up at Nisha

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" She said turning back trying to get the disturbing images out of her mind now. This was bad, the blood bond between her and the boys was growing stronger, and if she could hear their thoughts she was 99.99% sure that they could hear hers. This was going to be a fun night. Glancing back away from Paul she watched the crowd again.

"It's like nothing happened." She said softly as David only let a chuckle out to her.

"Well only few know of us." David said as Nisha smiled back to him.

"Yeah, and live to talk about us." Paul said happily in his playful not so caring voice.

"I have one favor to ask of you." She said softly. Paul who was drumming away on the bar forgetting about the whole punch, Marko turned his head around to look down at her with a wide smile.

"What's that?" David asked taking another drag.

"Don't kill the brothers." At that all four of them busted up laughing. Like she just told the funniest joke in the world. Their laughs died out as David face was replaced with a frown.

"They know what we are, Nisha, and we can't let them get away with the shit they just pulled." He said turning and crushing his cigarette against the railing before flicking it off into the trees below.

"They're just kids, David!" she said as he looked back to her face still with anger. "Stupid retarded kids of stoners but just kids who don't know shit about this world."

"Just kids huh? Well those kids just killed all of us, and I'm assuming Max too, all in one night. How do we know that it wont happen again?" David said stepping away to walk past her down the boardwalk Marko swung off the rail landing on his feet as he stepped up pressing his body against her side as he smiled down to her acting like he was going to give her a friends kiss on the check before moving on to catch up with David. Dwayne and Paul both came up brushing past her as she watched their retreating backs as she called out to them.

"So since I know of you, are you going to kill me too?" she said as David stopped for a second before turning around to her as she continued. "I have to power to kill you, all of you in a single thought. So am I a threat too you as well?"

She never saw them move, they were almost thirty feet away but as she blinked in that half a second they were before her David shoving her up against the railing as he had a tight grip of her upper arms. His face was deep within her. His eyes staring deep into hers as if he was trying to read her from the inside out. Nisha had no doubt that he could read her like an open book.

"SO after all that work too bring us back, you decided to kill us? What is your game here, Little Nisha?" David asked out. Nisha breath started to falter as she had to figure out how to inhale air into her lungs. Something was clouding her mind at how close David was to her, the way his body formed against her as he pinned her to the rail seemed to make Nisha think of other quite dirty thoughts at weren't Paul's this time.

David mood seemed to change slowly as his eyes left hers to slowly travel down to her lips, Nisha could only feel the intense heat from his body as she tried her best to hold in a groan of wanton that made other parts of her body react to this man.

She was ready for his rejection to call her a little slut like all the other girls he thought of when he looked over the crowd before but what she wasn't ready for was his mouth slamming down onto her like she was now his life line.

Nisha gasped up into his mouth as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Nisha hand went up from her side to grasp up onto his shirt as she pulled him farther back with her into the rail. Tongue brushed tongue as lips wouldn't unlock from this position as hands began to loosen their steel hold on her arms to snake around her to have her flatten up against his chest. David took her bottom lip into his mouth as he bit down the pain shot through her body for a second as she let out a small gasp as the taste of metallic liquid like lots of penny's flowed onto her tongue. David continued to kiss her lapping up the blood in her mouth as she felt a hand moving up her back as her hair was grabbed suddenly bringing her head to back to expose her neck to him. David's hot breath on her neck made her move her legs to the intense heat forming between them crying out for attention.

Her hands gripped the collar of his trench coat as she felt his lips slowly trailing down her throat the pressure of his fangs lightly touching the fine skin and made Nisha mind sore way beyond cloud nine. David was fighting his own battle. Every flag in his mind was going off asking him what the fuck he was doing? Was he really making out with this girl in the middle of the boardwalk? He knew no one was watching they were too consumed with their own fucking short lives as he stood here touching this girl. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he been wanting to rip off this girls clothes since the moment she woke up in the cave. He had never wanted someone so bad in his life to fuck her and make her his, but he wasn't the only one. Three other men standing next to him were all itching to touch her to feel her fingers against their bodies the way she held his. If she was to be touching him under his shirt she knew that he would have dragged her into the shadows behind a building and fucked her till she couldn't walk anymore.

Once that idea popped into his head he made up his mind before even thinking twice. Stepping back suddenly taking the warmth away from Nisha, she looked up at him with her lustful eyes he did everything but suppress his growl that bubbled up in his throat.

Nisha could see his face and couldn't understand what feeling he was showing, nor could she feel them, like metal walls have been put up and there way no way around it. Yet, she knew that she was being rejected like she thought in the first place. Finally able to breath she decided that leaving would be the best and meet up with the boys later on.

David could feel the flood of emotion from Nisha like the Hover damn just broke and the emotions flowed out at him in such a rush. The thing he felt most was the rejection. She thought he was rejecting her when he stepped back. His hand snagged her arm before anyone could react as he began to pull her away from the boys into the crowd.

_Leave us, we'll meet up back at the cave!_ David shouted back to his brothers who stood dumbfounded at his sudden action. Nisha could only look back to Paul, Marko and Dwayne who each had the similar face, jealousy. Their figures were soon lost to the crowd as David kept dragging her down the boardwalk. Before she could realize it, she was slammed up against the wall had hand cradling her head from getting hurt until a hot body was pushing up against her.

Nisha went to say something, anything that came to mind before David did anything. What if he was going to kill her? He couldn't, if she died he died. They all would. She was their only life line now no matter how long they lived even if into old age when she died old and wrinkly they would soon follow with the last heartbeat that came out of her chest.

David mouth on hers once more making all negative thoughts flood out of her mind as soon as the electric shock between them. Her own hands reached up grabbing his face as she deepened the kiss loving the taste of him. David let up an animal growl as she took his bottom lip into her mouth biting down. Nisha felt her world began to spin upside down as warm hands found their way under her tight shirt running the length of her back sending shivers down her spin to pool between her legs. Hands moving to her ass lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he used his lower body to keep her pressed against the wall. his hands moved around her lower back moving up her stomach to her breast cupping both to give them a hard squeeze as Nisha let out a quick breath almost like a hiss. Arching her body into his Nisha could feel under her tight pants against his need budging up at her through his own tight leather pants.

Growling out David stepped back letting Nisha legs fall to the ground as his hand reached around the front of her pants unbuttoning them with one smooth movement.

"Oh, someone got skills." Nisha said in a low tone smiling up at him as he pressed himself up closer to her as his hands slid down the front of her pants to show just how good his skills were. Gasping out at his touch Nisha hands instantly grabbed his trench coat as the sensation of pleasure she hasn't felt in a long time took over. Moving his finger slowly in circles around her most sensitive part his face close to her watching every expression she made pleased with every gasp and moan that flowed out of her lips.

Licking her dry lips she felt her knees getting weak under her as she tried her best to keep herself from sliding down the wall to the ground. David caught on after teasing her some more almost to the point of her first orgasm pulled back getting a moan of sadness from Nisha. Before she could even finish the moan her pants along with her shoes were suddenly gone as a David lifted her once more to have her legs wrap around his waist. Kissing her once again as his hand moved down between them once more to drive Nisha crazy with want. Bucking her hips forward she cried into his kisses begging him to do more, to make her feel whole. Nisha went to move her body into his once more only to be met with a powerful thrust that if David didn't have his mouth over her, her scream would have echoed the dark alleyway. Filling her all the way David didn't move for what seemed like a lifetime to Nisha as they both felt her body adjust to the sudden thickness of David invading her body. Slowly pulling back out David could feel how wet she was, so ready, so good. Letting his inner animal taking over he began to thrust forward keeping his mouth over Nisha tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth along with his hips.

God Nisha didn't know what to say, to think, at first it felt like he was ripping her in two but the first cry she let out was of pure bliss of intensity of his thrust. Now with him pinning her to the wall and holding onto his waist devouring her with his mouth and dick she could only let the ripple of her nerves with every thrust that began to build up her orgasm. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed and thrust her hips up to meet his as the sound of skin meeting skin was all that Nisha could hear. His heavy deep growls and her short breath and moans of pleasure that no man has ever given to her. Her hands tightened in his hair as she felt the orgasm getting closer almost to its peak on the verge of exploding as David could feel her tightening around him as he slowed down his thrust to make them deep and hard slamming them back against the wall.

Nisha broke away from their kissing as she let up a loud gasp, her voice long gone she could no longer make a sound as each thrust was too good for body to even make the right sound. David could feel his own orgasm building up and began to thrust into her quickly shoving both of them against the hard brick wall as Nisha gasp and moaned with every quick thrust as her body began to tense under his hold. David could feel she was close as he felt the first way of pleasure roll off her. Nisha hand slapped over her mouth as her body shoved off the wall meeting David for one last thrust that sent her into a orgasm of her life as the cried into her hand she never saw David face change as he mouth opened wide showing large fangs as his mouth slammed over her neck biting down hard drawing out blood as he came inside her. With the bite it sent Nisha into a whole new orgasm. Her mind seemed to fly back into the warm world she never felt before. Every way of pleasure that tickled each and every nerve in her body felt like electricity was like a heart pulse, humming almost from her stomach up her back into her head down to her arms, legs and feet. She was so happy that David was holding her, she would never had been able to stand through any of that.

As her body calmed down still tingling within every pore of her body she could still feel David mouth over her neck taking large gulps before he let go. His face was back to normal as it fell back lips parted her blood running down his chin as he breath was horse like her as she could feel the power humming off him like a fire. Heating her and everything around them. Finally after riding the power trip of the orgasm and Necromancer blood of his host David opened his eyes looking down at the girl in his arms. A smile slowed over his lips as he leaned forwards mouth and chin still covered in her blood to lay a light kiss on her lips. Kissing him back David finally let Nisha down as she knew her legs weren't going to let her stand very long.

"Oh boy," she said as she felt her knees give way under her David arm snaking around hr before Nisha hit the ground.

"That good huh?" he asked with a coy smile on his lips.

"Well lets see, I cant feel my legs, I'm strangely okay with you biting me like that and I'm seeing purple elephant that looks like Elvis behind you." She joked as David brows came together to look behind him. Seeing nothing and finally getting her joke he pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, I'll remember to take less blood next time." He laughed deep and full of satisfaction as Nisha smiled up to him. Finally able to stand on her own feet Nisha pulled on her pants as she started to button them up she remembered that she did put on underwear this morning but sadly she was lacking them now. Looking around she could hear someone let out a low chuckle as she glanced to the opening of the alleyway to see David standing half in the shadow half in the light both his eyes glowing a cat like yellow. Something caught her eye as she watched him swinging a very small pare of underwear that had G.I Joe all over them.

"HEY!" she said pulling on her shoes to catch up to him as he began to walk into the crowd Nisha on his heals. "Fucker those are one of a kind!" she laughed at him. Trying to reach into his pockets he snagged her arm wrapping them around him as his own arm went around her neck. He sent her a sideways smile that almost made her melt in her shoes.

Both of them were heading back towards their bikes when something made Nisha stop with a quick jerk also stopping David. Something wasn't right. Nisha could feel the anger and foggy thought pulsing through her mind as she turned back towards the boardwalk.

"Nisha?" David asked her as her eyes went wide with the sudden image of the frog brother both up against the wall faces white with fear.

"Son of a bitches!" Nisha yelled out. She took off into a dead run leaving David behind as she shoved past the people around her. If the boys thought she was mad, OH wait till she got there. Turning the corner of a building she came to where to comic book shop was running down the aisles to where a back door was. Not bothering to turn the knob Nisha about kicked down the door as she stepped into a room where she was slammed with power of three angry male vampires and the taste of blood in the air. The sudden noise from the door alerted Dwayne, Paul and Marko that someone else was in the room now.

Looking behind them to see a figure breathing hard and rage flowing off her like a bull who saw everything before her was red. And she was going to fucking eat them alive. Paul was the first to turn around a growl deep in his throat all vamped out as he had a stand down with Nisha.

Glancing past him she saw the two Frog brother in a corner holding two stakes in their hands as fear and shock was the only thing on their faces.

"I fucking told you guys to leave them alone." She said low almost growling the words out at the boys. Paul hissed out at her his eyes crazy yellow.

"They tired to kill us, we have every right to take our revenge." Paul hissed at her.

"You FUCKING touch them and I will swear to god I will make you fear of me shoving your dick and balls so far up your asses your eyes will explode." Nisha said stomping down the aisle towards the half crazed vampires.

"Like you have the power to do that." Paul hissed lunging forwards after Nisha. Instinct took over as Nisha held her hand out yelling out in French.

"Corpse être encore!" (_Corpse be still.)_ At that Paul body froze before he could reach her. Eyes wide with shock at his sudden stillness Nisha glanced past him to the other vampires who were starting to come out of their power high.

"Trop de vos genoux, vous tous." _(Too your knees, all of you.) _At that both Marko and Dwayne dropped to their knees before Nisha as her Necromancer power flowed around them like a weight of intense heat. They could feel her anger raging off her as she stood looking over them about ready to rip off each of their heads.

"As of now, I command you as your MASTER and blood host to leave this boys alone until I say so!" she yelled as the boys looked between each other not quiet understanding what was going on with them. How she was able to control them with a few quick words that weren't English but they seemed to understand them quiet well. No their body understood them.

"Get back to that fucking cave until I come home to use each of pretty little hair filled heads as my window cleaner!" Nisha dark eyes almost seemed to glow as she pointed towards the door. Laughter came up behind her as the guys glanced to the door as she looked behind her to see David was almost on his knees in the doorway a wide smile playing his lips.

"I think in love." David said clearly joking as Nisha growled at him.

"Get home!" she snapped. "Or I'll shave Paulie head right now." She said grabbing the Scissors off the counter stocking towards the crazy blonde who's eyes went wide.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" he said trying to move finding his body unable to budge even an inch.

"Cut this fucking voodoo shit out!" he said trying his best to get his bodys to move if only an inch. Nisha grabbed a handful of his hair as she pulled it into a ponytail scissors ready to cut off the large chunk. Paul made a half cry like a girl as Marko couldn't help letting off a bark of laughter falling backwards off the desk he was kneeling on to the hard tile ground. Dwayne own laughed clicked in as Nisha had an evil smile playing her lips watching Paul's eyes beg her not to do the unthinkable and him losing his beautiful soft hair.

"UGH!" he yelled hands reaching up to hold his head. "WHAT WITH ALL THESE GAY THOUGHTS!" he yelled as Nisha began to giggle herself. Once it clicked that he was able to move Paul did an army roll away faster than Nisha could follow to be on the other side of the office to put Marko and the desk between him and the crazy body controlling chick with the metal hair removers.

"We all knew you were gay from the start Paul, don't deny it!" Nisha giggled throwing the scissor down as she made her way towards the forgotten brothers her temper now cooled. The brothers were now standing still holding their stakes out towards the boys trying to keep them in view.

"What in bloodsucking hell is going on!?" Edgar was the first to ask as Nisha waved her hand to get his attention.

"Nothing your just dreaming that's all." She said with a smile. The boys sent her a confused look after they glanced at each other.

"This isn't no fucking dream." Edgar snapped holding the stake up at Nisha face who only smiled down at them. Nisha could feel the boys leave, glancing over her shoulder she could see now she was alone with the brothers. Once a Necromancer gives their orders to their corpse they will not stop until it has been fulfilled. The question was would the boys being as smart as they were know that after they got to the cave know that they were no longer supposed to follow that order? Or just chill there till sunrise?

"Yeah your right its not, but I make you think it is." She said turning back to the brothers as she held up one finger. "Look at me." She said as she began to move her finger back and forth. Alan was the first to watch her finger move back and forth but his vision soon looked past her to stare into her eyes. Soon his own eyes began to get droopy as his stake began to lower slowly. Edgar began to glance quickly between his brother and the girl before anger filled him as he lunged forwards stake ready to stick his victim.

"Take this you Bloodsucking mind controlling leach!" He yelled out as Nisha could feel him moving towards her. She held onto Alan slowly sleeping mind she grabbed Edgar hand knocking it upwards as her foot shot out kicking his feet quickly out from under him as he fell backwards onto the cold floor. Laying on the ground in shock Nisha put a foot onto his gut and stepping over him to put another one on his wooden stake. Unable to pick up the piece of wood from under Nisha weight he looked back up to her in fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"You may take my brother as one of your for now, but when he wakes up he will take his own life to protect the American way!" Edgar yelled up at her. Nisha only giggled at this remark.

"Dude, lay off the comic books, you sound like Captain American on steroids!" she said as she felt him trying to move under her food. Leaning down she smiled at him as he looked away trying not to look into her eyes as she only placed a finger on the side of his face calling out his name.

"Edgar," she said softly, "Look at me." The boy only darted his eyes towards her as she began to do the same thing with her finger as she did with his brother soon Edgar couldn't help but follow her finger as his eyes locked on to her suddenly lost in hers as she made him forget about the last hours advents making it seem as only a bad dream.

"Sleep you little vampire freak." Nisha voice cooed as his eyes became droopy soon falling completely closed as a light snore took up over him. Smiling she picked up his body and dragged him over to where his brother was still standing eyes not completely closed.

"Sleep." Nisha said as she grabbed the boys suddenly slumping body as she lowered him to the ground next to his brother. Once she settled them down she got up walking towards the door and out of the store. She had to get home before sunrise to give the boys a good piece of her mind.

* * *

"What the fuck did she do to us?" Paul asked as he stood in front of the mirror looking over his hair happy that it was all there. Marko sat on the fountain slowly picking at his jacket pulling off stings that he didn't like. Dwayne sat on the couch reading a few comic he stole on the way out of the store. David was sitting in his usual chair hand tightly gripping his newest prize of vintage G.I Joe undies. They were a new style, not like the sting ones he was used to, but a thin very small short like shape that were stretchy.

"You shouldn't have tired to attack her." David voice said over the cave as the sudden sound of waves hitting outside followed after his voice dimmed out.

"I didn't mean too," Paul said as he jumped up onto the fountain to walk a half circle around it. "I told myself not too and without me even knowing it I jumped at her." He said stopping before David on the fountain next to Marko who looked up at him.

"Yeah, we were going back to the cave like you said and as soon as we passed the store and saw them, I don't know what happened after that its all a blur, last thing I remember is Nisha standing at the door with that crazy look in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to eat us!" Marko said. David listened as he scratched his chin thinking of what might have happened.

"I think we witness what kind of powers Nisha has as a Necromancer." Dwayne called up from the couch. "If her book is true to its words, she has the power over the dead. That includes us as vampires." David only nodded thinking about this.

"And since she brought us back from the dead, or undead, she can control us like little puppets."

"Aw fuck, that's all I need is to feel like Pinocchio" Paul said. "Hey! Maybe something else will grow if I tell a lie." Paul laughed out before he turned his head a song starting in his head as he began to sing along to the tone a little more. Marko and Dwayne let up a laugh at Paul little joke as David only sat there quietly.

"I think it be wise of us all not to piss our Nisha off for a while, or until Dwayne is finish reading the book since he's the only one who can even read gothic French." David said getting to his feet.

"Who else is tired?" he asked as Paul turned around to him smiling.

"Must be only you since you're the one who got laid tonight."

"You weren't quick enough." David said back as Paul only made a face no snappy comeback coming to mind. Laughing out loud David and with the boys in follow went deep into their dark cave feeling the sun rising over the land and the light rumble of a 69 mustang above them.

* * *

SO!?!??!?!?!? Better? Sorta? Maybe? Tell me tell me!

For gosh sake love me!

Jk that's kinda of creepy.


	5. Are you sleep walking?

Chapter five…yippee..

SOO..I know most of you might be a little pissed off I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up with remodeling and writer block. So I promise to make this one a really long one. Well kinda…

Enjoy.

Are you sleep walking?

Keeping up with the boys wasn't as easy as Nisha thought. Sleeping all day Nisha would usually sleep well past sunrise before the heavy sound of motorcycles leaving would rumble into the cave waking her up.

This has happened for the last few weeks, the boys would go out having fun while she was left back at the cave. Not that she felt left out, she would join up with them later on the Boardwalk when they appeared out of nowhere attacked her from behind. Nisha has been waiting for quite awhile for something to happen like the boys growing tails or a third eye. Yet, nothing was happening like Jacqueline said would. And this waiting game was beginning to piss Nisha off big time.

Cruising down the boardwalk Nisha had her hands in her hoodie passing many people who were having the time of their lives not knowing the danger that was walking with them somewhere around here. David told her to meet up with them at the beach and they would give her a ride home, then she would remind them that she did have a car.

Paul would point out that a car was no fun which made Nisha get way overprotected of her baby.

"Have you even seen her?" she asked him. Paul only sat on the couch as he shook his head.

"Not really, I'm not a car person." Paul said when Nisha gave him a shocking gasp.

"OUTSIDE NOW!" she snapped pointing to the cave entrance.

"Why? What the fuck did I do now?" Paul growled up at her.

"You insulted the Beast!" Nisha snapped walking up to him grabbing him by his jacket collar yanking him up to his feet. "And I will clean her window with your pretty little face!" Grabbing Paul by the ear as he cried out in pain.

"God Damnit woman, I'm coming!" Paul snapped trying to get Nisha perfectly filed nails to stop digging into his ear. Nisha about ripped it off as she kept dragging him up the steps. Dwayne and Marko were fast on their heals wanting to know how good Nisha car really was. Trying not to trip, Paul finally got her to let go of his ear as he jumped away from her rubbing it.

"How about you rip it off my skull next time!" he said to her as she did a half jump towards him like she as going to attack him as Paul let up a yelp dodging back behind Dwayne who broke out into laughing.

"Alright, Little Nisha how good is your car?" Dwayne asked as a large smile flowed over her face. Nisha walked towards her sheet covered car ripping of the sheet to show the beast as it almost blended into the darkness if the moon wasn't there to give it a light highlight.

"1967, nice." Marko said.

"Woopiee," Paul said as Nisha only let up a snicker that got raised eyebrows from the men before her. Lifting up her keys to show them Paul was the first for a snappy comment.

"Oh you like me to drive it? Allow me to start it for you princess!" he said giving her a half mocked bow.

"NO let me." Nisha said looking down at him as she pressed a button and the Beast Roared to life getting mouths falling to the ground as Nisha giggled some more. Automatic starters don't come till the 2000's, oh if she showed them her computer they might shit themselves.

"Damn Voodoo chick." Dwayne laughed.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Marko asked walking up to the roaring car as Nisha hit another button unlocking it as its headlights flashed saying the alarm wouldn't go off. Marko jumped back a little glancing back to Nisha who waved him forwards to her car.

"SHOT GUN!" Marko yelled out before Paul could even open his mouth.

"No fair man!" Paul hissed at him as Dwayne threw an arm over Paul shrugging his own shoulders to him.

"You're the one saying cars suck don't get all butt hurt now." Dwayne said to Paul who made a 'who cares' face.

"I don't think I've heard a car sound this deep before." Marko called over the car engine that was making the ground rumble beneath them.

"I'm glad I didn't turn off my switch today." She said as she opened the door. "You think she sounds amazing now, wait till you hear a song with my system." Putting her keys in she restarted her baby as the Paul and Dwayne stuffed themselves in the back seat and Marko took shotgun. She messed around with her system a little bit to make sure that the first blast didn't scare the crap out of them.

As one of the Def leppard songs started up Paul and Dwayne started to bang their heads slowly liking how loud it was still the base kicked in. The car rumbled to the music as it shook like a volcano, roaring from its spot. It was soon after Rock Rock (Till You Drop) started Nisha car began to jump around on the cliff. All three boys were head banging yelling and singing along to the song.

"It's as if you're at the fucking concert!" Marko yelled into her ear as she send him her classy half smile as Marko went back to head banging with Dwayne and Paul who looked like they were enjoying themselves a lot.

"_What do we have here?" _Came a voice through Nisha head as she looked out the window into the dark night seeing David smoking a cigarette to himself. His body was hidden within the shadows of the night, the full moon must have been behind a cloud for the only things Nisha could see was the cigarette being lifted up for a drag. Thinking a smoke would be amazing Nisha jumped out of the car as the music blared out the door as she slammed it shut walking up to David dark figure.

"67?" his voice came out as Nisha nodded.

"Best damn car I've ever had." She said before she looked at the cigarette in his hand sending him a wide chessy smile.

"What happened to your pack?" David ask trying to act all up tight about it but found himself reaching for the cigarette in his pocket anyways.

"Paul hid them from me after I hid his pot." She said. "Were sadly at a standstill." Nisha growled out as she heard David deep chuckle. Holding the pack out to her Nisha went to reach for one when they were suddenly taken away.

"HUH?" she said as David stepped closer a smile playing his lips.

"You think I'm just going to give you one without getting something in return?" he asked as Nisha eyes fell to his lips. The weeks before played across Nisha mind like someone had hit instant replay. Reaching up while her face was blushing, Nisha cupped David face kissing him softly on the lips the man didn't seem to mind as he deepened the kiss. Metallic pennies and cigarette were the taste the flowed off his tongue onto her as Nisha had to push away to get a breath in. lips now burning from his touch David smile his deep laugh flowed around them again as he handed Nisha a cigarette lighting a match for her. Still looking up at him with drunk lustful eyes Nisha lit her cigarette smiling back up at him.

The sound of music blasting around them as they turned back to see Marko had popped his head out.

"WHAT BAND IS THIS!" he yelled over the loud music. Nisha stood there listening for a moment until she caught the song. It was the 69 eyes, if she remembered right this band was all into Vampires and Elvis.

"I'LL SHOW YOU LATER!" Nisha yelled back. As Marko got back into the car as it started to shake again with three men jumping around.

"I think they fell in love with my car rather than me." Nisha said out loud to herself as an arm snaked around her shoulders.

"More for me than." David said brushing his lips across her temple.

Nisha rubbed where David had kissed her, it still burned with the want of more. Standing on the edge of the boardwalk Nisha could fell the peaceful wind of the ocean against her face as she closed her eyes enjoying it. Nothing could really ruin her mood tonight she was way into a happy mood, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Watching the moon lit beach she pulled out the pack of cigarette she bought and a lighter. The store where she had gotten her cigs were out of matches so a lighter would do for the night.

"Got I hate lighters." She said as she lit her cigarette taking in a large drag to blow it out over the nighttime.

"Well, well." Someone cooed behind her as Nisha looked over her shoulder to a group of boys. Smiling she took another drag just watching them.

"Aren't you a pretty lady?" one said stepping closer to her. Nisha said nothing as she watched the group of boys who were obviously looking for something more than a friendly hello. Blow her smoke into the boy face who got a little to close to her than she liked.

"The pretty lady got a name?" one said. His nose was too pointy for her taste and his voice sounded like a frog was stuck in it. Gross, was all Nisha could think about when she got a big whiff of his odor. God she was never going to bitch about Paul taking a fucking bath again. This guy made him smell like the roses in a middle of a cow field. Paul still stunk to high heaven just not this bad. Turning around Nisha jumped up onto a rail as she brought her high heel foot up stopping the stinking man from getting any closer.

"Pepé _Le_ Pew," she said softly her French flowing softly off her lips. "You need a bath Oui Oui?" the man ran his hand up her tight jean leg slowly as the feeling of disgust flowed over her. Before he could get his hand any higher her other high heel foot swung upwards with tremendous force, pointy toe slamming into the bottom of his jaw. The man head shot back his jaw making a large snapping sound as he flew to the ground around his friends. All the men were in dumbfounded shock for a second as Nisha jumped off her little seat.

"Disgusting sick bastard. NO one allowed to touch me." She snapped taking another drag of her cigarette as the man waddle to his feet still dizzy from the blow. Looking past the men around them seeing a crowd was beginning to form. She didn't want to draw to much attention to herself. David had asked her not to and she didn't want him to get mad. She been trying to play good Nisha since the night with the Frog brothers, as the boys seemed to be walking on egg shells around her as well.

"You bitch!" the man yelled jumping forward. With quick speed Nisha jumped out of his grasp as she tripped him sending his head slamming into the bars. Laughing she took her cigarette flicking some ashes on him as she stepping over the half knocked out man making sure to dig her high heel into his back. She walked on knowing that the group of idiots would wait until the man came too before coming after her. Passing many people Nisha tossed her now dead cig to the ground as she reached out trying to find the boys.

_Marko_! she yelled out in her mind as someone answered back.

_What?_ he called back. Shaking her head she could see why he didn't get the game.

"No, No you say Polo back." Nisha giggled out loud following the power of the boys. They were looking for someone to feed on and were ready to ditch this place for the night.

_Why? _he answered back. Not getting her game Nisha sighed. So much for a sense of humor but it was kind of hard when his name was actually in the game. Walking along Nisha couldn't get over the feeling of being followed. Looking over her shoulder ever now and than she couldn't see that anyone was, yet in such a crowded place she knew that it would be impossible to pick someone out. But after ten minutes and still feeling the heavy gaze into the back of her head she finally asked the boys where they were.

_Are you guys following me?_ She said softly looking back.

_No, were feeding._ Dwayne cool voice flowed back.

_We're miles away, Babe._ Paul said after Dwayne. Well shit, Nisha thought to herself as she came to where loud music was being played.

Stopping before the large stage Nisha watched as the latest local band was up playing. Some 80's glam band that she never heard the music before, decided that she was more in the mood of her music she walked on not until something caught her eye. Looking through the crowd she saw him. Standing on top of something scanning the crowd himself looking for something, Nisha heart leaped into her throat as she watched his gaze fall onto her.

WHY the hell was he here? Nisha mind screamed suddenly.

If he was here would the other still be? No way, they couldn't be. Nisha fear skyrocketed as she shoved pass the people dancing before her.

_Nisha, what's wrong? _David concerned voice spoke through her mind. She ignored him as she pushed her way to the edge of the crowd getting closer to the person who suddenly disappeared. Was this her mind playing with her again? Once out of the crowd she stopped to scan the scene before her. She couldn't find him, Nisha was now scared of why he would suddenly show up. Its only been a few weeks since the boys died.

Turning around and around to figure out where they went to. She could feel the boys coming towards her quickly. Worry was the only emotion flowing through her mind as she walked more through the crowd trying to spot the person out.

"Nisha!" Someone yelled out behind her over the music. Looking back towards the steps that led down to the beach she saw Marko and Dwayne staring at her. Scanning the crowd once more before she made her way over to the two men, her earlier thoughts still flooding her mind, being scared shitless didn't even cover it.

"You alright?" Marko asked as she came up to them shaking her head as she kept glancing behind her.

"I think I need to stop smoking your guy's cigarettes." Nisha said running her hand through her hair.

"Why? What did you see?" Dwayne asked grabbing her arm pulling her closer into a hug laying his chin on her shoulder as she still stood there watching the crowd. Marko was now looking trying to see what made Nisha so freaked out.

"I saw Laddie." Nisha said softly as Dwayne jumped up suddenly from the rail he was leaning on making Nisha cry out in shock as she was almost airborne landing in Marko arms who caught her quickly.

"SO tell me again how big of a pro you are in heals?" Marko joked. Nisha sent him a dirty glare.

"Like I was born in them, but the sudden catapult to the moon messes with even the best." Nisha snapped at the boy as Both Marko and Nisha looked to see Dwayne now searching the crowd.

"You a hundred percent sure you saw him?" Marko asked as he pulled Nisha into a tight hug himself. A hand reached up brushing some crazy black strands of her hair out of her face as Nisha nodded.

"Yeah I don't think I could forget his face." All three of them looked back out into the crowd trying to see if they could spot the little boy anywhere.

"It's not good that he's back. If he sees you guys he could warn Michael and Star." Nisha said.

"We would know if Michael was here." Marko said as he lifted his gloved had to chew on a lose fabric. Something of a habit he picked up over the years to cope over the hungry of the bloodlust.

"David calling." Dwayne said sighing when he couldn't find his little buddy anywhere. Nisha nodded as they all walked on towards the edge of the boardwalk. Nisha could feel the gaze on her again as she looked back still not seeing him. Marko still had an arm over her shoulder as she was happy her heals made her the same height as him.

"God I hate being short." Nisha randomly threw out as both the guys gave a chuckle.

"I like it, I don't feel like the baby anymore." Marko said giving her a squeeze flashing his smile at her.

"Oh thanks, I bet you don't." Nisha said jabbing him in the side as Marko jumped away quickly after giving a shout. Nisha gasp in shock at her new discovery as she began to chase Marko around the boardwalk.

"Stop it!" Marko said grabbing her tickling hands as she kept trying to tickle him.

"And what you gonna do about it if I don't?" Nisha snapped fighting with the man who kept slapping her now free hands away.

"I don't know…" Marko said out of ideas at the moment, "I'll kiss you, that's what!"

"I dare you to try." Nisha said as she found an opening to attacking him as her hand reached under his jacket stabbing him in the sides as he let up a hoot before he slapped her hands away grabbing her upper arms almost picking her up off the ground as his mouth slammed over her. Nisha gasped out in shock not believing he would actually do it as he took that opening to deepen the kiss. A hand reaching up he intertwined his hands into her hair as his sudden grip turned harsh shoving her mouth deeper into his.

Nisha was over the sudden kiss and turned towards the shocked at his harshness of his touch. It wasn't gentle at all as his tongue shoved past her lips forcing her mouth to open even wider to his heeding need. Nisha broke the kiss quickly as the need for air from her lungs overcame her. Nisha gasped in oxygen as she stared up into Marko face who was just on the verge of changing. His eyes were already a light color of yellow as they stared deep into hers, his hand tightened in her hair as he pulled her forwards for another kiss. Nisha as more ready for this one as her own hands snaked up his chest as his thin white cotton shirt didn't keep in any of the heat that his body was giving off. She thought vampires were supposed to be cold corpse. Boy, were the books wrong.

Marko mouth worked like a starving animal trying to get as much as he could from her before it was taken away again. His lips were soft yet hard at the same time as his tongue worked along with hers stopping every few seconds to let Nisha get a breath in before she fainted from the lack of air. His other hand was at her back as he pushed her up against his own body, his nails began to dig into her back as he tired to force her closer almost trying to mold her body to his as one. His tongue ran along the inside of her lips before his bit down hard sending pain through out Nisha as her hand grabbed his shirt. Marko wasted no time licking up the blood as Nisha pushed up onto her toes her hands going to Marko face cupping it as she deepened the kiss the taste of copper pennies still lingering on her tongue.

"Get a fucking room!" Someone yelled. Both Nisha and Marko broke the kiss looking over to see Paul standing before them arm crossed an annoyed look on his face. David was standing off to the side with a half cocked grin his eyes twinkling with some hidden thought that Nisha knew weren't anywhere close to good. Looking back over to Marko her hands now resting on his neck and shoulder she watched his look from Paul back to her. His eyes were still wild with the need that seemed to be boiling behind them. His grin was wide and bloodcurdling as someone had turned a switch inside him to an animal being.

Nisha knew that she was the switch and she didn't know how much she liked this.

"Well, someone a little on the eager side tonight." David cooed as Nisha sent him a half cocky laugh.

"He started it!" she said taking the moment to jab Marko in the gut a few times as he jumped away grabbing her hands once more.

"I wont bit your lip this time." He suddenly warned in a low tone a smile still playing his lips as if he was taunting her to keep going. Pulling away from him she stepped back only to run into Dwayne who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another over her lower torso pulling her against his body. Nisha was shocked at how fast he was until Marko was before her his own finger making the tickling motion as Nisha let up a cry.

"Back off!"

"Make me!" Marko joked as he began to tickle her sides.

"Traitor!" Nisha yelled up to Dwayne who only laughed at her struggling attempts to get out of his strong grip. Marko got his revenge on Nisha until she was begging him to stop as tear of laughing so hard were falling down her face.

"Enough Games," David voice came over them as Marko stopped and Dwayne let down Nisha who was wiping away her tears.

"Damn I haven't laughed like that in forever." Nisha said finally getting herself together.

"I know." Paul voice came out softly almost to low for Nisha to hear.

"What do you mean?" she asked only to see the four boys moving on down the boardwalk. Marko grabbed her arm dragging her along telling her to keep up. Nisha found herself between David and Marko as Dwayne and Paul bitched about a song they heard in Nisha car the other night.

"Does Paul know anything else besides music?" she asked David who only laughed.

"I've lived with him for years, sadly no." He shook his head.

"And every kind of weed you can think of." Marko added.

"Well I think he's gonna shit himself in 2010." Nisha joked. Marko and David shared a quick glance over her head not really getting what she meant by that but stirred their curiosity.

"Nisha thinks she saw Laddie," Marko said as David eyes became darker. "That's why she got all scared shitless."

"You sure?" David asked as Nisha nodded up to him pushing some of the crazy black hair out of her face.

"I remember what that kid face looked like." She said looking over her shoulder again out of habit of all night. David glanced back too seeing nothing as he reached over with a gloved hand turning her back to him.

"I think your seeing things." He said softly as Nisha only let up a huff. She was sure he was right. She hasn't mention to them about all her images of seeing Paul or the frog brother dead yet. And didn't plan on it, she had the feeling that it would kill what trust the boys had in her somehow.

Nisha looked to see that they had made it to the front entrance and was before the boys bikes. Nisha came to a dead halt.

"If you think I'm going to get on those speeding deathtraps with you, you're all smoking cat shit." Nisha said as David threw a leg over his bike.

"Than how are you getting home?" he asked. Nisha almost said her car when she remembered that she left early this afternoon to get a good walk in making it to the boardwalk around nightfall. She made a worry face as she began to chew on her nail trying to think of another way to get home. NO way in Sam bloody hell was she getting on those things without being drugged up beyond her mind till she saw purple elephants dancing in tutu's. Nisha been on bikes before but never on one so flippn big the one she stole from the guy was like a scooter and bicycle had done the dirty and its child was half deformed. Yeah…a little guy.

"Come on, Nisha." Marko said pulling her towards the bikes as he climbed onto his. The boys all sat there waiting, watching Nisha as she fought he own inner battle. How could she? Look at the things, they are huge metal monster that looked like they were going to eat her within a second. The only thing more dangerous was the imp monsters sitting on top of them.

"Little Nisha scared?" Paul said from his bike as Nisha sent him an ugly glare. He laughed looking away. "Who would have though a chick who could raise the dead was scared of motorcycles. What a pussy." Nisha growled out under her breath as she caught David eyes. They were saying all the things Paul just said. Daring her to prove Paul wrong, stupid, brain dead Paul wrong. Sighing knowing that she didn't feel like walking home all night and the boys had no problem leaving her ass behind.

Walking over to Marko Nisha watched him smile wide as she climbed onto the back.

"Please don't kill us. Please don't kill us. Please don't kill us. Oh god please don't kill us." She said as Marko began to laugh at her as he stood up to kick start the engine. Nisha let up a cry as she wrapped her arms around his waist molding her body up against him quickly as the beast roared under her. She heard someone else laughing over the roar of the bike as she looked over to Paul who was pointing at her laughing as he head dropped down to his bike handles.

She sent him the bird as he only blew a kiss back to her.

'_Please, be gentle with me.' _Nisha cried out to all the boys through her mind as she got a few dark laughs back.

'_I think we need to give Little Nisha a run for her money boys." _ David said softly as Nisha tired to bail off Marko bike as he jumped forwards quickly. Nisha let up a squeak wrapping her arms around him again getting his warning. David was the first to take off as Paul followed him than Marko and Nisha as Dwayne sped off behind them. Nisha kept her eyes shut and her face buried into Marko back as she opened them when the light disappeared. Slowly looking over Marko shoulder she saw David and Paul dove down a flight of stairs Marko and Dwayne getting ready to.

"NOT THE STAIRS!" Nisha yelled as she slammed her face back into Marko back as she felt them almost fly down them her body following Marko as he stood up on his bike. They hit sand as they took off down the beach. It was like in the movie Nisha should be overjoyed yet she was scared enough to shit bricks.

"Open your eyes Nisha!" Marko yelled over the wind. Nisha shook her head against his back stiff as a board trying to not think of all the shit that could go wrong.

'_I've been riding bikes for years, Nisha, I know what I'm doing.'_ Marko said softly through her mind as she felt him slowly calming her.

'_It's not you,'_ She said. _'its me not know what the fuck to do.'_

'_Just relax.'_ Came four calm voices as she started to opening her eyes slowly to see the ocean to her right passing by quickly. As they passed people with their little fires Marko than decided to do some tricks weaving back and forth with Paul who was dangerous close to them.

Paul let up a yell as Marko did too followed by Dwayne and David their dark laughs echoed in the back of her mind giving Nisha chills as they passed under the dock and into the woods. Nisha had her head now up high enough to look over Marko shoulder. Her body following his as they turned sharply through the trees.

'_You guys are nuts, I'm sticking to my car.'_ Nisha said to them as Paul voice cooed through her mind. OH really?

Closing her eyes once more not liking to watch the trees pass by them Nisha just rested her head against Marko back as her arms held on tight loving the warmth his body was giving off in the cold night. Nisha began to feel very tired as they came to a stop she finally opened her eyes as Marko killed the bikes engine. Nisha couldn't move. Her legs were glued to the bike as he death grip around Marko didn't let lose.

"You okay?" Marko asked as she forced herself to let her muscles loosen up as she practically fell off the bike if Marko didn't catch her.

"Oh my god, sweet beautiful land!" Nisha said as she almost kissed it. Standing up she felt herself unbalanced as she saw her car sitting where she left it.

"My baby!" she jumped landing on the hood. "Ill never cheat on you again I promise!" Nisha could feel the strange looks behind her as she rubbed the hood of her car. "Ignore their looks I'll destroy their bikes later."

"If you touch my bike I'll kill you myself!" Paul yelled as Nisha sat up on the hood looking back at the boys. Her hair going wild around her face and shoulder as she sent him a half coy smile. Paul face faltered a second as he stared at her before stomping past her and the boys down the steps.

"10 points to Nisha now, 3 to Paul. Boy I'm owning your ass." Nisha yelled at him as a echoed 'Fuck you" came over the side. Dwayne and David both made their way down the stairs as Marko waited for her Nisha pulled the sheet over her car quickly making sure it was locked before she and Marko made it into the cave.

The boys seemed to all be ready for bed as the sun was rising over the east. Paul yawned as he scratched his ass inside his pants walking towards the hole to where they slept.

"You have any decently?" Nisha asked from the couch looking up from her Book of the dead as Paul only stopped pulling down his pants more mooning her.

"I'm blinded! So neon bright!" Nisha yelled as Paul only laughed before disappearing farther into the cave. Nisha chuckled as she went back to reading when someone placed a hand under her chin lifting her up to look up at a man leaning over her. David's lips lightly brushed hers as she began to kiss him back. Loving the taste of him as he pulled back.

"Sweet dreams, Nisha." He said before he was gone as well into the shadows. Nisha watched as Dwayne walked past her with the large metal tool chest over his shoulder. Giggling she watched Dwayne blow her a kiss as he began to climb up to the hole. Nisha began to get comfy on the couch as her eyes started to close sleepy now from the long ass day. She never saw Marko standing over her watching her began to fall asleep on the couch.

"Marko," Dwayne called out as Marko walked up, jacket gone now, sitting next to Nisha who laid on the couch that was up against the wall as small trinkets were all around her. Her hair was like a black halo around the old pillow as she was falling into a deep sleep. He lifted up a hand lightly tracing it down her cheek as she smiled softly into his touch.

"I'll be there soon." He said called out to Dwayne as the sound of metal being bent as the tool chest was now a unmoving door. The sound of the waves hitting the cave flowed around them as Marko scooped up the sleeping Nisha carrying her over to Star bed. No, this was her bed now. Even though she had only been here for less than a few weeks all four boys had to say they have never felt so close to anyone else beside themselves. None of them could think of a life without Nisha in it now. Marko was pretty sure that if she was to leave they would all go crazy not being able to see her smile.

Only three weeks and she made such an impression on them.

Laying her down on the bed Marko watched as she curled up grabbing a pillow to cuddle up with. Marko took off his leather chaps as he slid into the bed placing one arm under her head as another hand went over her waist pulling her closer to his body as he just laid there feeling the heat flowing off of her Loving every minute of it. Marko didn't know how long he laid there wondering when sleep would take over. It was cut of short as Nisha turned deeper into him cuddling up under his chin. Her hand reached out as he watched her eyes fluttered open for a second looking up into his face as he sent her a smile. His eyes went wide when her hands squeezed his ass.

"Just as firm as I though!" she giggled as Marko thought two could play at the game as he grabbed her squeezing it a little harder than her. Eyes going wide herself Nisha was finally fully awake realizing what was going on. Before she could even think of moving away Marko grabbed her by the pants flipping both of them over until she was above him. Looking down at him in shock she felt his hands run up her back nails digging into her as they did so. Groaning out at how good it felt Nisha eyes fluttered shut as one of his hands jumped up grabbing her hair tightly dragging her lips down harshly onto hers.

Gasping into his lips Marko didn't give Nisha time to think as he pushed her shirt up and his mouth left her suddenly to go licking and sucking on her breast like he needed them for dear life. Nisha moaned arching her back to him as his hands than reached up rip off her shirt completely. Sitting up Marko lost interest in her breast for now as Nisha wrapped her arms and legs around his upright torso now. Their kissing war began as Marko hands snaked into her thickly falling hair to shove her closer to him as if she was going to be ripped away. Gasping and moaning into each other mouths as Nisha ran her own claws down his back mimicking what he did earlier as Marko hissed out getting a good grip on her lip biting down harshly as Nisha let up a cry. Blood flowed out of her mouth to his as he lapped it up not wanting any of it to go to waste. The scent of blood tingling in his nose and flowing down his own throat was like his own personal drug form of ecstasy.

A inhuman sound flowed out of his mouth as Nisha pulled back watching his eyes slowly lose there human touch to turn into something of an animal. She went from being on top of Marko to be on the bottom her shirt and bra long gone now her pants being ripped off. Nisha blushed for a second as she tried to cover herself hidden fear peaking out among the lust. Marko lips crashing onto her made the thoughts of fear leave as soon as they came enjoying the metallic taste of his tongue. His body pressed up to her when Nisha finally realized that the boy was naked above her. When and how he got his clothes off so fast she was going to have to ask him later. Marko began to work his way down her body leaving kisses and nerves screaming out in agony of this torture. His touch was nothing like David's. With David, Nisha felt loved and his hands move to keep the pleasure flowing out but with Marko, his touch was like an animal that would lash out at her if she took his food away. Nisha very much felt like food to this man and was enjoying ever fucking minute of it. To let him have his way with her no matter how harsh it was and how deadly.

Marko took that moment to bit down on her stomach not enough to draw blood but to make Nisha gasp out in shock at how tender she was there. Moving on Marko wasted no time going down on her as Nisha hip bucked forwards at the sensation he gave her. A warm mouth kept on making Nisha gasp and scream out his name over and over begging him when he would find the right spot not to stop. Nisha gripped the bed sheets tightly as Marko hand were resting on her stomach keeping her from moving away.

The heat was building up between her legs and lower stomach as Nisha could feel her orgasm coming on fast. Her breath getting quick as her hand gripped onto Marko hair trying to keep him from moving but he had other plans. Groaning out when Marko moved from between her legs to her be leaning over her once more his own need pushing against her more then ready door. Marko shoved himself so deep into her as Nisha eye flew shut arching her back up to meet his hot chest. Not giving her time to adjust Marko began to work both of them over the edge again and again. His head leaning down as his hot word flowed into her ear over and over Nisha was to lost in the pain but pleasure he was giving her as his now clawed hand gripped onto her shoulder forcing her deeper and deeper into every thrust. She thought her orgasm would build up again but it came like hot lava surprising her, first it wasn't there but than it hit like a train casing her to shove herself off the bed bucking under his touch.

Marko indeed felt his build up to such a level that sent him over the edge with wanting more of her to keep this going on but when he felt her muscles contract around him it send him into his own haven of pleasure as everything turned dark red in the back of his mind as the need to blood forced him slam his mouth over Nisha heavy pulsing neck.

Nisha cried out again when her first orgasm began to settle but as his mouth and teeth dug into her neck Nisha screamed out yet again as the world she was in before with David slammed into her. She felt her body give into this ecstasy as every pore in her body screamed in its own pleasure. As soon as the power around the settled and the orgasm were still tingling through out their body Nisha could still feel Marko drinking from her neck as he pulled back sitting up his head fallen back as it was still the face of a predator. Her blood flowed down his chin as she watched it slowly form back to human. As the power surge of her blood passed through him Marko collapsed next to her.

"Holy shit." Was all that came out of his mouth as she couldn't move herself body now exhausted and weak from their mattress mambo.

"And I thought you be the cuddling type?" Nisha joked as an arm was thrown over her pulling her back against a warm chest.

"Paul much worse than me." He joked digging his face into her hair as they both soon fell asleep.

_NISHA! Someone screamed out. Nisha found herself standing in the dark. Where was she? Looking around she thought that she could be dead, yet the screams and hollers of people came from everywhere. The smell of the ocean and the crash of waves told her that she wasn't that far from the coast. _

_NISHA! Again someone screamed out as she felt something flowing down her arms. Looking down Nisha saw her own hands were dripping with blood as deep cuts were the reason why. _

"_Help us Nisha!" A fimallur voice called out as Nisha turned to the darkness behind her. As the screaming of people keep coming. _

_WHO ARE YOU! She screamed back as deep woman laugh flowed over her mind. _

Nisha shot up quickly in bed as the sound of crashing glass to the stone ground shocked her again as she let up a squeal.

Breathing in deeply Nisha sat there looking around the dark area wondering if she heard right. Fixing her pants quickly Nisha threw the blankets over Marko sleeping body as she opened the curtains slowly. At first the dimmed out cave hand was too bright for her when her eyes adjusted looking around. Started at a bird fluttering across the top of the cave Nisha climbed out of the bed scanning the small area. Wondering across the cave to where the couch was Nisha found the source of the sound as soda glasses and beer cans were all over the floor. Wondering if they just fell over from a bird or something.

"Well Dwayne little castle is dead." She giggled remembering watching him stack the cans up clamming he could get them to stand over six feet tall without falling over. After she cleaned up the mess she did another round through the cave before returning to the bed where Marko was sleeping now feeling tired herself. As she opened the curtains to climb in Nisha came face to face with a very shocked Vampire. With sleepy eyes sitting up staring at her figure as she had opened the curtains only a little to craw through Nisha only stared back in surprise her mouth halfway hanging open. Both took a swim around the fish bowl before Marko let up a hiss in pain from the little light as Nisha screamed out shutting the curtains quickly.

Standing there for a few moment Nisha tried to figure out what she just saw. Panic started to fill her as she thought back to what Jacqueline had said. If he was awake, shouldn't the other be? She looked to where the tool case was still a metal door as she reached deep into the cave sensing the boys were all still dead to the world all except the confused vampire in the bed.

"What the fuck is going on?" a very stern voice came from behind the thin sheet that Nisha found herself clutching for dear life thinking that if she kept it closed that vampire wasn't really awake. Nisha went to say something as nothing seemed to come out except small yips and half gasp of words.

"Nisha?" Marko voice came out on the other side of the thin sheet only a few inches away from Nisha own face. Opening the curtains quickly as she caught Marko sitting up close where she was on his knees looking down at her as she let up a "EPP!" and shut them quickly before he could get another word in.

"This is very bad…..VERYYYY BAD!" Nisha said quickly as she jumped away from the bed to stand near the fountain as she began to pace back and forth. She'd been telling herself to be ready for this. But she was far fucking from it. Looking back to the bed she watched Marko stick only his head out looking around his eyes squinted together as he looked at the bright world around them. No sunlight was really flowing into the cave, only from the entrance and random holes over them at Nisha patched up to keep direct sun from coming in.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out." Marko said as he realized what was going on. There was no way in hell that he should be awake as finally crawled out of the bed to walking towards Nisha who was pacing in her panic mode speaking French rather quickly.

"Nisha!" he said grabbing her after she ignored him standing there for a few minutes. She looked up at him for a second as she remembered him yelling out something French jumping away.

"English! Please, don't yell at me in a language that I don't know!" Marko said felling the panic rise within him from her. He was ready for her to be scared but the anger that flowed across her face was the last thing he thought she would show.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AWAKE!" Nisha screamed as the started Marko jumped away hands going up in defense. Nisha was so pissed. She thought that nothing was going to happen that it wouldn't be the same as Jacqueline! Turning around Nisha began to dig around the cave as Marko followed her confused on what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Nisha found a shovel buried in the corner of the cave. Putting it in a batting mode Nisha sent him a dirty look.

"Putting you back to sleep that's what!" she said. Getting ready to swing Marko yelled out jumping out of the shovel deadly swing.

"NISHA!" he yelled out as the girl began to chase him around the cave.

"STAND STILL!" she yelled missing his head again.

"You trying to kill me!" he said as he did a vampire trick floating quickly up the wall to get out of the crazy girl way. Looking down at her Nisha dropped the shovel walking the opposite way from him. Pinching her brown together Nisha began to rack her brain on what to do. She could command the man to sleep, couldn't she? No that wouldn't be right.

There was a light giggle from somewhere behind her as Nisha flipped around to yell at Marko for making fun of her.

"I dare you to laugh at me one more time, Bucko!" she said pointing a finger at him. Marko gave her a confused look obviously not hearing the laugh as Nisha picked up a bottle on a table flinging it with deadly precision across the cave. Marko barked out ducking just in time.

"Are you going crazy or something?" he yelled down.

"I guess so, your ass is awake!" She snapped grabbing another bottle. "Now stand or float still so I can knock you out!" Before she could fire off another bottle the small giggling took up again as Nisha froze still looking at Marko whose face turned serious as it whipped around following the laughter. Landing down on he ground Marko moved like a blur to a far part of the cave as the sound of someone else shuffling to get away before they were caught. Nisha watched the small figure dive around other object as Marko chased after him.

"LET GO!" Someone yelled as Nisha saw Marko coming back with a boy thrown over his shoulder. Tossing him down on the couch Laddie looked up at both the adults who in return stared in shock. Nisha turned to Marko slapping him upside the head.

"When I told you I'm not crazy, I'm NOT!" Marko only laughed nodding as he looked down at Laddie who had the face only kids could make when they're busted.

"So…now what do we do with him?" Nisha asked looking at the small boy.

"I didn't think you guys were alive." Laddie said very boldly. Nisha watched as Laddie looked from her to Marko than after catching a glace of Marko started to giggle again. Nisha not understanding what was so funny until she got a good look at Marko. She busted up laughing kind of startling Marko who gave her a funny look.

" A little to breezing down there?" Nisha laughed as Marko looked down seeing himself standing before them in his birthday suit.

"SHIT!" he yelled suddenly disappearing somewhere in the cave as Nisha looked back down at the boy.

"Now…what to do with you?"

There you go.. I know a few of you have shotguns ready to blast my head off for being so late…had to get over my writer block…


End file.
